Only One Light
by Roselyne
Summary: Quelqu'un est lancé aux trousses de Legolas afin de le tuer... dans autant de mondes et dimensions que possible ! L'un d'eux parviendra-t-il à échapper au massacre ?
1. Monde 34756

**Disclaimer:**  
_Les personnages de Tolkien... bah ils sont à Tolkien. Le pauvre - qui doit à l'heure actuelle se retourner dans sa tombe - n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à la création de ses personnages, qu'un personnage **secondaire **de la Communauté de l'Anneau deviendrait le personnage principal de milliers d'adaptations écrites plus tard. __:p Mais bon, il avait p'tête pas la gueule d'Orlando Bloom en tête quand il a créé ce perso ;-)_

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**ONLY ONE LIGHT**

******_Chapitre 1 - Monde #34756_**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Aragorn descendit de son cheval d'un mouvement assuré, ses bottes métalliques claquèrent contre le sol rocailleux avec un bruit lourd. Derrière lui, six autres gardes firent de même. Aucun ne parlait, l'expression sombre de leur visage trahissait leur agitation et leur inquiétude. Aragorn s'avança vers la tour sombre face à eux, la Tour de la Joie, cette prison ou les suppliciés attendaient le verdict concernant leur sort, la plupart du temps fatal. Les six gardes suivirent Aragorn en silence comme un seul homme. Seuls demeurèrent en arrière, deux gardes, assis sur la carriole de métal et de bois, qui transporterait le prisonnier jusqu'à son lieu d'exécution. Chacun d'eux avait sa main sur la manche de son épée, et se préparait silencieusement aux évènements qui allaient suivre. Vu le prisonnier qu'ils étaient venus chercher avec leur Roi, il y aurait certainement du grabuge. Ce genre de prisonnier ne se laissait pas emmener bien gentiment. Surtout celui-la...

Aragorn et sa garde passèrent la lourde porte en chêne massif qui s'ouvrit à leur approche. Le gardien s'effaça devant eux et ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en colimaçon vers les profondeurs. Le froid et l'obscurité des lieux étaient écrasants. Les torches enflammées, fixées au mur, ne brisaient guère les ténèbres, mais au contraire, alourdissaient l'ambiance en faisant reluire l'humidité qui ruisselait sur les murs. Quelque part au fond de la spirale que les sept hommes descendaient, un rat émit un couinement agressif qui sembla rebondir sur les parois de la tour.

Apres s'être enfoncés sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans le donjon, les sept hommes arrivèrent à un emplacement où la lumière du jour de pourrait jamais pénétrer. Les escaliers venaient de s'arrêter et s'évasaient en une petite pièce circulaire de laquelle partaient 5 corridors qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Sur le côté, un geôlier était assis, à demi ensommeillé près d'une torche dont les flammes projetaient une lumière faible et vacillant sur les murs recouverts de mousse et de moisissure. Le geôlier se secoua pour sortir de sa torpeur et se leva maladroitement à l'approche de son Roi.

"Sire", fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse tout en s'inclinant. Aragorn regarda par dessus son épaule vers le couloir est.

"Est-il prêt?", demanda-t-il d'une voix d'où ressortait son aptitude naturelle à commander. Le geôlier leva vers Aragorn un visage ou la fierté et la joie mauvaise se mélangeaient. "Oui, il est enchaîné comme demandé, et les menottes sont solides". D'un mouvement involontaire trahissant son agitation, il s'essuya le visage avec un tissu sale, se souvenant du péril qu'avait été cette opération. Aragorn acquiesça simplement de la tête et le dépassa, le regard sombre et une expression déterminée sur ses traits. Le geôlier le suivit du regard alors que les six autres hommes le dépassaient à leur tour. "Je serai soulagé quand il aura quitté ces murs et qu'il se retrouvera avec 20 centimètres de moins!", lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Il n'aimait pas se trouver si proche de ce prisonnier. Dès l'exécution, il irait s'enivrer à la Taverne du Chêne Sacré, racontant à qui voudrait bien l'écouter la manière dont il s'était retrouvé gardien du meurtrier le plus recherché des Terres du Milieu, et la manière dont il l'avait enchaîné pour son exécution; omettant bien sur de préciser l'aide qu'il avait amplement reçue d'une demi-dizaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Mais il allait d'abord le voir repasser une dernière fois devant lui lorsque les gardes l'emmènerait dehors et cette perspective était loin de le rassurer.

Aragorn et ses six hommes s'avancèrent dans le couloir sombre ou les cellules se succédaient indéfiniment les unes aux autres, ignorant les bras tendus vers eux et les appels plaintifs des suppliciés. Ils finirent par s'arrêter face à l'une de ces cellules. A première vue, rien ne la distinguait des autres cellules, mais Aragorn savait pertinemment que le froid, l'humidité, et par-dessus tout, l'obscurité, devaient être un enfer pour la personne s'y trouvant. Il fit un signe de tête à deux des gardes qui s'avancèrent avec une torche.

La lumière révéla l'intérieur de la cellule, sale et décrépie comme tout le reste de cette horrible tour. Sur un banc contre le mur, était assis le prisonnier qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Comme annoncé, il avait les jambes et les bras enchaînés dans un alliage d'argent dont la résistance était proche de celle du mythril. Le prisonnier avait ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine, comme s'il dormait paisiblement. Pourtant Aragorn savait qu'il était conscient de leur présence. Espérait-il retarder l'inévitable en feignant le sommeil? La lueur des flammes révélait de l'état du prisonnier qu'il avait été battu plusieurs fois récemment, du sang séché sur ses bras, sa tunique et dans ses longs cheveux clairs en était le témoin. La lueur des flammes faisait également ressortir au cou du prisonnier une chaîne argentée au bout laquelle pendait un anneau doré d'apparence insignifiante. La respiration du prisonnier était calme, presque inaudible.

Aragorn le fixa un instant avant de prendre parole d'une voix qu'il essayait à tout prix de garder calme. "C'est bon, je sais que tu es réveillé et que tu nous entends. Pas la peine de continuer cette comédie, Legolas de Mirkwood!"

Le prisonnier ne tressaillit même pas, preuve qu'il ne dormait point, mais releva lentement la tête vers le Roi, et Aragorn eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle en plein visage, tant l'expression de l'elfe face à lui avait l'air innocente malgré le venin qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Il se demanda si c'était là la dernière vision que Arwen avait eue de ce monde mais serra les dents pour chasser cette pensée. Le temps des pleurs viendrait plus tard, quand la Reine serait vengée.

Legolas pencha la tête de côté avec un sourire enfantin et démarra d'une voix claire comme le cristal, "J'ai attendu le moment de nos retrouvailles, Aragorn. Avec impatience..." Son doux sourire était une insulte pour Aragorn, mais le Roi essayait de se maîtriser et fit juste un signe à l'un des gardes d'ouvrir la grille. En entendant la lourde clef tourner dans la serrure rouillée, Legolas leva un sourcil étonné, puis reporta son attention sur Aragorn. "Ainsi tu vas me laisser une dernière fois admirer la beauté de la nuit et des étoiles avant le coup fatal? C'est un immense plaisir que tu me fais là...".

Toujours ce sourire. Ce sourire calme que Aragorn aurait voulu effacer de son visage à coup de poing, il laissa les gardes rentrer dans la cellule pour en faire sortir le prisonnier. Legolas se laissa mener dans le couloir docilement, boitant un peu, du aux dégâts causés par les séquences de passage à tabac répétées depuis qu'il avait été amené dans la Tour de la Joie. Les lourdes chaînes entaillaient sa peau claire aux chevilles et rendaient sa marche douloureuse. Mais la douleur faisait partie de la vie. Sans la douleur, on était mort.

Legolas passa devant Aragorn et s'arrêta, tournant vers lui un visage calme. Les gardes autour de lui étaient aux aguets, prêts à frapper au moindre signe, aussi infime fut-il, d'hostilité de la part de l'elfe. "Tu souffres, Aragorn, je le sens." Aragorn ne répondit pas et continua de fixer Legolas d'un regard haineux, Legolas poursuivit, se penchant légèrement vers le Roi, "... pourtant je pourrais mettre fin à ces souffrances si tu le désirais...". Il cligna des yeux et son expression se fit douce et presque rêveuse. "C'est bien ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas? Revoir Arwen et vivre une éternité auprès d'elle...". Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivait, levant les bras légèrement vers Aragorn pour lui montrer les chaînes. Ce mouvement causa une réaction instantanée chez les gardes car ils se saisirent tous de Legolas en même temps pour le maîtriser; mais Legolas ne broncha pas, continuant à fixer Aragorn, ses bras enchaînés relevés vers lui. "Libère-moi de ces liens... et je t'aiderai à la rejoindre." Aragorn sentit une brûlure monter de ses entrailles et se rependre dans sa poitrine; il dut serrer les dents pour qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse sur son visage. "Tu es ma proie la plus résistante, Aragorn", reprit Legolas, "Ma dernière proie. Ce serait dommage de finir cette uvre sur une note aussi piètre qu'une simple exécution, ne penses-tu pas?". L'elfe s'avança légèrement vers Aragorn, semblant ignorer les efforts des gardes qui le maîtrisaient. "Ne veux-tu pas régler cela comme un combat ultime?". Sa voix se fit plus suave, "Une simple exécution ne pourra pas étancher cette soif de revanche qui a trouvé refuge en toi...".

Face à lui Aragorn tentait de garder son calme et fit signe aux gardes d'emmener Legolas vers l'extérieur. Legolas sentit sa chance d'accomplir le dernier chapitre de son uvre lui échapper et il sortit sa dernière carte. "Ne veux-tu pas te venger personnellement?", commença-t-il, essayant de résister frénétiquement aux gardes qui l'entraînaient, "alors que je n'ai eu aucune pitié pour Arwen... alors même qu'elle me suppliait pour sa vie... et celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle?"

Il y eut un moment de silence presque palpable alors que les gardes ralentissaient leur mouvement, glacés par cette dernière nouvelle. Legolas vit l'expression figée d'Aragorn alors que toute couleur semblait avoir été lavée de son visage. L'expression de l'elfe se radoucit, "je vois... elle ne te l'avait pas dit...".

Tout contrôle qu'Aragorn avait espéré garder sur lui-même vola en éclat alors qu'il se jeta sur l'elfe en un hurlement dément. Legolas eut juste le temps de se jeter un arrière pour éviter que les mains d'Aragorn ne se referment sur sa gorge et ce fut la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou que les mains vengeresses saisirent... Et brisèrent...

Legolas eut vaguement conscience de l'anneau qui rebondissait sur le sol en un bruit presque cristallin, toute son attention était portée sur le Roi contre lequel il essayait de lutter, les chaînes l'entravant ne l'aidaient en rien. Les deux combattants tombèrent sur le sol poisseux du couloir alors que les gardes s'écartaient brusquement. Aragorn avait bloqué Legolas sous son propre poids et le rouait de coups, à défaut de pouvoir l'étrangler ou lui déchirer la gorge de ses propres mains.

Legolas se débattait sous lui, essayant difficilement avec ses mains de s'assurer une prise qui lui permettrait peut-être de prendre l'avantage sur Aragorn. Il devrait faire vite car si les gardes intervenaient, il ne pourrait pas arriver à ses fins. Les chaînes qui étaient censées l'entraver pourraient se révéler être ses alliées. S'il parvenait à tuer Aragorn maintenant, après plus rien n'aurait d'importance... Il devait terminer son uvre...

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Aragorn dégainer son épée, et se crispa. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il devait entraîner le Roi avec lui. Dans un élan désespéré, Legolas passa ses mains enchaînées derrière la nuque d'Aragorn et d'un mouvement circulaire, parvint à resserrer la chaîne autour du cou du Roi, l'attirant vers lui alors que les gardes bondissaient pour intervenir.

Aragorn se débattait pour se libérer de la prise de l'elfe. "Du mythril, hein?", murmura Legolas alors que le visage du Roi touchait presque le sien. Aragorn sentit le souffle de son ennemi sur ses lèvres. "Essayons de voir comment tu vas réussir à les briser pour t'en sortir", ajouta Legolas en resserrant sa prise d'un coup sec. Les maillons de la chaîne entrèrent dans la peau et la chaire du cou du Roi. Legolas perçu alors une ombre qui passait au-dessus de lui et sentit que son temps s'était raccourci considérablement. L'instant d'après, il sentit une douleur intense dans l'épaule gauche. Un coup d' il rapide lui appris qu'une épée y était plantée. L'absence de douleur était la mort. La douleur était la vie. Mais déjà son bras gauche perdait de sa force et Aragorn commençait à se dégager. Legolas ne pourrait pas le tuer de cette facon-ci. Mais il pouvait encore frapper autrement. En un dernier effort il tira Aragorn vers lui. "Ca n'était pas très loyal...", lui dit-il d'un ton presque déçu, faisait référence à l'intervention d'une tierce personne dans leur combat. L'instant d'après il colla brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de son ennemi pour une insulte suprême. Aragorn se débattit automatiquement comme s'il venait de toucher un nid de serpent et parvint à se propulser en arrière, brisant l'emprise de l'elfe. Le garde qui avait planté son épée dans l'épaule de Legolas, lui asséna un coup de pied à la tempe et la vision de l'elfe s'assombrit un moment.

Aragorn se dégagea des chaînes qui entouraient son cou et se releva en toussant pour reprendre son souffle, s'essuyant la bouche avec dégoût. Il se tourna vers le garde qui l'avait aide et qui retirait son haulme pour s'éponger le front, revelant des cheveux mi-longs blonds fonces. "Merci, Boromir ", parvint à dire Aragorn avant de reporter son attention sur Legolas qui revenait déjà à lui.

"Ce saloppard se régénère beaucoup trop vite", dit Boromir en assenant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Legolas qui poussa un gémissement de surprise et de douleur. "Tu vas souffrir longtemps avant de mourir, crois-moi!", ajouta Boromir d'une voix ou colère et mépris se mélangeaient étroitement. Aragorn, debout, essayait de reprendre contrôle sur lui-même. Il comprenait la réaction de Boromir: lui aussi avait perdu un être proche aux mains de cet elfe assassin, son frère Faramir.

"Emmenez-le dehors", dit Aragorn en se frottant la gorge meurtrie. Legolas, traîné par les gardes, jeta à Aragorn un regard et un sourire victorieux. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussit à le tuer, mais il avait pu au moins l'atteindre psychologiquement et s'en sortir pas trop mal, s'il faisait abstraction de son épaule d'où le sang ruisselait. Tout le temps où les gardes le traînèrent jusqu'aux escaliers, il ne quitta pas Aragorn des yeux. Les gardes veillaient bien à ne pas permettre aucune attaque de l'elfe vers leur Roi. Boromir marchait aux côtés d'Aragorn et son regard ne prédisait rien de bon pour Legolas, mais l'elfe ne parut même pas remarquer sa présence. Il avait l'air d'ignorer tout ce qui n'était pas Aragorn. Ce fut ce que les gardes pensèrent. Ce fut ce que le geôlier pensa quand le groupe passa près de lui.

Ce fut l'erreur qu'ils commirent tous quand Legolas se dégagea brusquement et arriva à faire un bon en l'air en se contorsionnant de manière inhumaine pour retomber face au geôlier. Ce dernier eut comme dernière vision un visage angélique aux yeux de démon. "Pour tous tes bons traitements..." fut la douce voix qu'il entendit avant qu'une douleur n'explose dans sa poitrine. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol.

Les gardes tirèrent Legolas en arrière alors qu'il tenait dans ses mains le c ur encore palpitant de son bourreau. Il lui avait ouvert la cage thoracique à main nue en un éclair. Les gardes frémirent et durent réprimer leur réflexe de s'enfuir en courant. Même blessé et entravé, l'elfe était redoutable. Il se tenait fièrement au milieu des hommes armés, sans peur, un sourire aux lèvres. Aragorn vit alors que la blessure à l'épaule de Legolas s'était presque refermée. Comme si l'ardeur du meurtre décuplait sa capacité de régénération.

Le Roi sentit à nouveau l'envie de mettre fin à cette folie le torturer, mais Boromir fut plus rapide, dégaina son épée, la leva au-dessus de sa tête, pour autant que le plafond pierreux lui permettait, et l'abattit sur Legolas.

Le bruit du métal contre le métal résonna dans toute la tour. D'un mouvement fluide, Legolas avait levé les bras et bloqué l'épée de Boromir avec ses chaînes. "Myyyythriiiiiil...", dit-il d'une voix claire et chantonnante, avant de pousser un hurlement de dément et de frapper Boromir d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Boromir eut le souffle coupé et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il aurait été décapité par sa propre épée que Legolas venait de saisir après l'avoir fait tournoyé en l'air, si Aragorn n'avait pas lui-même dégainé son épée et cogné violemment l'arme de Legolas sur le coté. L'épée de Boromir heurta le mur, et Aragorn continua sa lancée en frappant le visage de Legolas du pommeau de son épée. Legolas partit en arrière et retomba contre les gardes qui choisirent ce moment la pour se ressaisir de leur torpeur et plaquer l'elfe au sol afin de le rouer de coups.

Aragorn aida Boromir à se remettre debout. Il vit à l'expression de Boromir que le guerrier plus jeune était tourmenté à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu tuer l'elfe alors qu'il venait d'en avoir l'occasion. Lui aussi ressentait la même chose. L'exécution qui allait survenir dans la soirée ne vengerait que piètrement Arwen, Faramir, et les autres victimes de ce monstre.

Quand les gardes relevèrent Legolas, il était à moitié inconscient et ensanglanté. Aragorn leur signifia de ne pas traîner avant qu'il ne revienne à lui et ne fasse de nouvelles victimes. Les gardes saisirent l'elfe fermement et commencèrent à l'entraîner dans la spirale des escaliers.

Et loin derrière eux, dans le couloir Est presque sombré dans l'obscurité la plus épaisse alors que les torches s'éloignaient, le reflet furtif d'un anneau abandonné sur le sol scintilla brièvement avant que les ténèbres n'engloutissent totalement le corridor.

**·..·**

Legolas demeura dans les nimbes pendant presque la totalité du trajet vers le monde extérieur. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être traîné sans ménagement dans des escaliers. Il entendait les bruits autour de lui comme au travers de l'eau. Mais il sentit clairement qu'il se rapprochait de l'air frais du monde libre, et il se tendit tout entier vers cette sensation, sentant ses forces lui revenir et la guérison de ses blessures accélérer.

Il recommença à marcher par lui-même dès qu'ils franchirent la lourde porte de chêne. Il sentit le vent frais sur son visage tuméfié et ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour regarder le ciel. La vue des étoiles scintillant froidement au-dessus de lui, lui apporta une douce sensation de sérénité alors même que les gardes le poussaient de la pointe de leurs épées vers le chariot-cage qui l'emmènerait vers son lieu d'exécution. Il n'avait pas peur... Il aurait peut-être encore une occasion de tuer d'ici la. Il sourit doucement.

Au bout de quelques pas pourtant, une étrange sensation le frappa, et il fronça les sourcils, ralentissant le pas. Aussitôt il sentit la pointe des épées de gardes dans son dos. Ils formaient un cercle parfait autour de lui et il ne pourrait pas briser ce cercle facilement.

Mais pour l'instant, toute idée de briser ce cercle l'avait quitté. La sensation qu'il éprouvait était nouvelle et lui faisait hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque. Il ressentait la présence de quelqu'un non loin de lui. Une présence horriblement familière... et très puissante... Il s'arrêta et fouilla les alentours du regard. Les battements de son c ur s'étaient accélérés. Oh, son c ur ne battait pas la chamade ! Pas encore... Mais Legolas sentait qu'il *pourrait* battre la chamade... Et très facilement, même...

"AVANCE!" lui hurla un des gardes. Legolas ne parut pas lui prêter attention. L'expression de son visage trahissait de l'anxiété. C'était une expression nouvelle que Aragorn ne lui connaissait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait arriver à son ennemi, soupçonnant une nouvelle ruse.

"Il va se passer quelque chose...", murmura Legolas. L'expression de ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et de ses sourcils froncés oscillait entre la curiosité et la terreur.

La seconde d'après, un sifflement strident trancha l'air et deux flèches vinrent se planter dans la poitrine de Legolas qui fut propulsé en arrière sous la puissance du choc. Réalisant la nouvelle menace, les gardes oublièrent l'elfe pour se déployer autour de leur Roi afin de le protéger. Boromir vit alors une forme sombre sauter du mur de la tour - de la *parois* du mur, plutôt - tout en rechargeant deux flèches dans son arc avec une rapidité effarante. L'instant d'après deux autres flèches venaient frapper Legolas, toujours au sol: l'une dans le ventre, et l'autre à la gorge. Legolas se cabra sous la douleur.

Aragorn réalisa quelque chose: Legolas s'était fait des ennemis redoutables lors de sa carrière de tueur en série, car le nouvel ennemi avait encore rechargé deux flèches et tiré alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore posé pied sur le sol. Deux flèches qui frappèrent encore Legolas sur le torse.

Aragorn vit alors le tireur toucher le sol. Revêtu d'une ample toge noire qui masquait aussi bien son corps que son visage, l'individu jeta un bref coup d' il sur Legolas qui respirait avec difficulté, en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Aragorn regarda les blessures de l'elfe et comprit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il arrive à se régénérer, cette fois. Les gardes se précipitèrent pour neutraliser le nouveau venu, et c'est là qu'Aragorn sentit toute détermination combattive le quitter. Le premier garde avait presque touché l'épaule de l'homme quand celui-ci réagit avec une vitesse qu'Aragorn n'avait jamais vue chez un être vivant. Pas même chez un elfe. Pas même chez Legolas.

L'archer inconnu jeta son arc sur le côté, saisit le bras de son assaillant, le brisa en le tordant, et se retourna légèrement de côté pour donner un coup de pied au garde, tout en maintenant sa prise sur le bras brise qui sous la tension, s'arracha de l'épaule. Le corps du garde vola sur une dizaine de mètres et heurta le mur de la tour en un craquement sourd d'os brisés. Le garde n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier, car tout n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes.

Deux autres gardes se précipitèrent alors, épées pointées en avant, et près à embrocher leur nouvel ennemi. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, demeurant aussi immobile qu'une statue et ce, jusqu'au moment où les gardes ne furent plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il lança alors au-dessus de lui le bras sanglant qu'il tenait encore en main, et alors que le bras était toujours suspendu dans les airs, il fit lui-même un bond en hauteur, assénant un coup de pied sur la nuque d'un des gardes, puis, se retournant toujours souplement et sans toucher le sol, lança son bras vers l'avant et transperça la gorge de son autre assaillant. Et avant de toucher le sol, il saisit à nouveau le bras du tout premier garde qui retombait seulement, et s'en servit pour frapper d'un mouvement tournant la tête d'un nouveau garde qui venait de s'avancer. Sous l'impact, le garde fut projeté sur le côté, le nez brisé. L'ennemi ne s'arrêta pas la et bondit vers lui. Avant que le garde ne touche le sol, une main avait traversé sa cage thoracique, saisit la colonne vertébrale, et l'avait extirpé vers l'avant comme quelqu'un qui retournerait un gant.

Aragorn, Boromir et le dernier des gardes regardaient la scène, paralysés. Cette deuxième série de meurtres n'avait pas pris plus de trois secondes. La violence des coups rappelait étrangement les techniques de Legolas; mais leur ennemi se déplaçait avec une rapidité bien plus grande, qui semblait défier toute loi physique. Il sembla à Aragorn que Legolas n'était pas un si grand fléau que ça, tout compte fait.

Legolas, quand à lui, gisant sur le sol et sentant sa vie s'échapper de lui, avait essayé d'ignorer la douleur pour observer le combat. Il voyait les mouvements de manière plus nette qu'Aragorn et les autres humains, mais même pour lui, son adversaire bougeait de manière rapide... Très rapide... Nulle créature ne devrait pouvoir se déplacer avec cette vitesse-la... C'était une question de poids du corps à déplacer... Legolas sentit qu'il étouffait et toussa, sentant le sang chaud s'écouler depuis les coins de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait plus à se régénérer. L'impression de familiarité intense avec cet être coupait toute sa concentration. Il se sentait partir...

Les deux gardes sur le chariot avaient voulu intervenir dès le début, mais voyant ce qu'il était arrivé à leurs quatre frères d'armes, la terreur et la superstition avaient pris le dessus sur leur engagement vis-à-vis des leurs et de leur Roi. Ils avaient sauté du chariot et s'étaient enfuis en hurlant. Aragorn, Boromir et le dernier garde, Oegarh, se rapprochèrent ostensiblement les uns des autres, leurs armes dégainées vers leur ennemi qui les fixait, immobile. Ne pas pouvoir voir son visage et deviner son intention les gênaient fortement.

Soudain l'homme manipula un objet rapidement et le jeta à une vingtaine de mètres, un peu derrière le chariot déserté. Aragorn, Boromir et Oegarh chargèrent en même temps. Un ennemi pareil ne pouvait pas repartir impuni. L'homme ne leur prêta pas attention mais jeta un coup d' il à nouveau à Legolas, et constata que les yeux de l'elfe étaient en train de devenir vitreux.

Comme si soudain il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il se contenta d'éviter souplement les attaques des trois guerriers et de les propulser à une douzaine de mètres par un enchaînement rapide de trois puissants coups de pieds. Le crâne d'Oegarh se fracassa contre les pierres de la tour en un bruit rappelant une citrouille qui éclate sur le sol. Aragorn et Boromir furent plus chanceux en retombant sur le sol plus loin. Boromir s'en tira avec simplement une fracture de l'épaule, et Aragorn eut juste le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes en heurtant le sol à plat sur le dos.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme s'était agenouillé près de Legolas. L'elfe était encore vivant, mais plus pour longtemps. L'homme leva une main près du visage de l'elfe et Legolas entendit vaguement une phrase en langage sombre. La phrase semblait se répéter indéfiniment. Il se sentait tomber rapidement.

Ou plutôt non, il ne tombait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré hors de son propre corps.

Aragorn qui releva la tête à ce moment-la vit une lumière briller légèrement autour du corps de Legolas, puis être brusquement absorbée par son assaillant. Legolas devint parfaitement immobile. Aragorn vit l'homme se relever et eut l'impression que leur ennemi venait de gagner en puissance. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer d'où venait cette certitude, mais c'était ce que ses nerfs à vifs ressentaient. Boromir reprit ses esprits à ce moment-la, et vit soudain une colonne de lumière intense jaillir de l'autre coté du chariot et un vent fort se lever. Leur ennemi sembla bondir vers cette lumière et s'y dissoudre. L'instant d'après la colonne de lumière disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Aussi brusquement que le vent s'était levé, il se calma.

Aragorn fut le premier à être debout et à nouveau il aida précautionneusement Boromir à se remettre sur ses pieds. D'autres gardes commençaient à jaillir de la tour, alertés par les bruits de combat, mais ne trouvèrent que les deux guerriers, au milieu de cadavres mutilés. Parmi eux, le corps du prisonnier, dont la poitrine et la gorge étaient hérissées de flèches. Aucun n'était capable de formuler une pensée correcte sur ce qui venait de se passer. Certains de gardes firent un signe de la main, rappelant à s'y méprendre les signes effectués par les vieilles femmes superstitieuses afin de conjurer le mauvais il. Aragorn avança lentement parmi les morts, les yeux fixés sur Legolas. Il s'arrêta près de lui, debout et l'arme toujours en main, sur ses gardes, bien que doutant qu'il s'agisse d'une nouvelle ruse de la part de l'elfe. Il observa le corps et le visage de Legolas. Boromir le rejoint péniblement peu de temps après et lui aussi regarda Legolas. Apres un moment, il tourna vers Aragorn un visage ou l'horreur était peinte.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà vu une chose pareille, Aragorn?", dit-il en un souffle. Aragorn ne put prononcer aucune parole et se contenta de secouer la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Legolas.

Les traits de l'elfe étaient figés, comme si un froid immense l'avait saisit. Sa peau semblait avoir bleui sur ses muscles séchés semblables à ceux d'une momie. Comme si toute vie avait été aspirée hors de lui. Pas uniquement son âme, comme il avait cru voir plus tôt... Mais toute trace de vie aussi infime que celle contenue dans les fibres-mêmes de son corps.

Aragorn recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. En ce moment, toute rage envers Legolas s'était éteinte. Elle se réveillerait plus tard, quand la tristesse d'avoir perdu Arwen se ferait trop fortement sentir. Et à ce moment-la, il se demanderait s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ces évènements, ou si sa rage de voir Legolas exécuté n'avait pas exagéré sa perception des faits s'étant déroulés cette nuit.

Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait que souhaiter une seule chose: Que la créature responsable de cette horreur soit loin. Très loin d'eux. Très loin de leur monde... Et ne réapparaisse jamais...

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Bon, d'accord... Je sais ca a demarre plus ou moins normalement et ca finit dans le gore... Enfin... ca finit... C'est loin d'etre fini, d'autres chapitres vont suivre.** Et que les fans-only de Legolas attendent de lire le chapitre 2 avant de decider si elles (ils?) se barrent en claquant la porte !** :p_

_Pour la cotation de l'histoire, je sais pas s'il faut mettre PG13, R ou N17... pour moi PG13 est bon... mais ca depend d'une personne a l'autre... OO;_

_Commentaires, pleaaaase? :)))))))_


	2. Monde 77444

**Disclaimer:  
**_Les personnages de Tolkien... bah ils sont à Tolkien. Le pauvre - qui doit à l'heure actuelle se retourner dans sa tombe - n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à la création de ses personnages, qu'un personnage **secondaire **de la Communauté de l'Anneau deviendrait le personnage principal de milliers d'adaptations écrites plus tard. __:p Mais bon, il avait p'tête pas la gueule d'Orlando Bloom en tête quand il a créé ce perso ;-)_

_**Note avant de démarrer: **Même si vous avez une curieuse impression de déjà-vu, lisez attentivement tout... ce n'est pas un bug dans la Matrix ;-)_

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**ONLY ONE LIGHT **

**_Chapitre 2 - Monde #77444_**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

De sombres et lourds nuages s'étaient rassemblés dans le ciel, présageant de la pluie glacée qui allait s'abattre. Aragorn s'avançait avec ses trois gardes vers la tour sombre qui se dressait face à eux. Le nom "Tour de la Joie" lui allait comme un gant retourné, c'était plutôt un endroit où les prisonniers étaient entassés en attendant que leur jugement vienne. La plupart du temps, ils quittaient les tortures de la Tour pour une éxécution rapide. Aragorn avait une mine sombre en pensant au prisonnier qu'ils allaient devoir sortir de là pour son dernier voyage. Ca n'allait pas être facile, et Aragorn s'y préparait mentalement: il y avait peu de chance pour que les choses se passent calmement... Derrière lui, les trois gardes arboraient des mines de revanche et de haine. Aragorn soupira intérieurement et passa la lourde porte en chêne massif qui venait de s'ouvrir à son approche. Les deux gardes à l'entrée s'effacèrent devant lui et le suivirent du regard, éprouvant ce qu'ils s'imaginaient leur Roi éprouver: deuil et haine. Ils auraient aimé se charger eux-même du prisonnier, mais estimaient que si quelqu'un avait ce droit, il s'agissait bien de leur Roi.

Aragorn et ses gardes entamèrent la descente dans les escaliers sombres de la tour. Leur souffle se matérialisait devant eux sous forme de buée blanche tant l'atmosphère était glacée. La lueur des torches qu'ils avaient prises avec eux se reflétait sur les parois suitantes d'humidité. Le bruit de leur pas semblait résonner à l'infini sur les parois de pierre. Quelque part dans la tour, un rat émit un couinement agressif dont l'écho se répercuta dans les ténèbres. Les quatre hommes débouchèrent sur une salle circulaire lugubre dont partait cinq corridors. Sur le côté, assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, un geôlier était en train de se récurer les dents avec un fin bout de bois, l'air absorbé : visiblement il y trouvait là de quoi se faire un repas improvisé.

Il réalisa brusquement que son Roi venait d'arriver et se leva prestément, essuyant ses mains grasses sur sa tunique déjà crasseuse. "Sire", commença-t-il en s'inclinant, "Il a été placé dans la quinzième cellule du couloir Est... On a été obligé de...", Aragorn remarqua que le geôlier jettait des coups d'oeil nerveux sur le côté, l'air mal à l'aise et cherchant ses mots, "... de le calmer un peu car il était assez... incontrôllable". Aragorn s'efforça de garder un visage impassible et se contenta de hocher la tête vers le geôlier avant de le contourner pour s'engager dans le corridor sombre derrière lui. Le geôlier le suivit du regard alors que les trois autres gardes le dépassaient. "Sire, si jamais vous vouliez l'achever ici-même avant qu'il atteigne le lieu d'exécution...", lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, "...je pense que personne ne vous en tiendrait rigueur". Aragorn ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien et continua d'avancer dans le couloir sombre. La lueur des torches portées par les gardes derrière lui faisait trembler son ombre devant lui comme un monstre rampant et furtif.

Aragorn fit son possible pour ignorer l'odeur pestilentielle du couloir ainsi que les appels à l'aide et les bras tendus des autres prisonniers alors que les cellules défilaient une à une devant eux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter face à la quinzième cellule. Le froid, l'obscurité et l'humidité règnant ici devaient être un enfer pour le prisonnier qu'elle contenait. Aragorn fit un signe de tête à deux des gardes qui s'avancèrent avec une torche. La lumière révéla l'intérieur de la cellule, sale et décrépie, et dont les murs étaient recouverts de mousse et du sang séché d'innombrables prisonniers qui s'y étaient succédés. Sur le banc contre le mur, Aragorn distingua le profil d'une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras rassemblés autour de ses genoux. La tunique du prisonnier était déchirée par endroit et du sang séché se mélait à la boue; ses longs cheveux blonds et en désordre étaient aussi maculés de sang.

Aragorn prit une inspiration et s'approcha de la grille. "Legolas...", murmura-t-il doucement. Legolas releva la tête et Aragorn put voir que son visage était marqué par les coups. On pouvait voir qu'il avait pleuré, car les larmes avaient laissé des traînée presque claires dans le sang sur ses joues. Aragorn comprit ce que le geôlier avait voulu dire par "le calmer". Il n'y avait pas été de main morte!

"Aragorn...", Legolas parvint-il à articuler d'une voix presque inaudible. Il y avait tant de tristesse, mais aussi d'espoir dans ses yeux clairs. Aragorn chassa volontairement tous ses souvenirs de l'époque de la Communauté de l'anneau - de l'époque où ils étaient tous frères - afin de ne pas faillir en ce moment. Legolas se rapprocha de la grille en boitant, les lourdes chaines qu'il avait autour des poignets et des chevilles firent entendre un cliquetis qui se répercuta sinistrement sur les murs. L'elfe posa ses mains tremblantes sur la grille le séparant du Roi.

"Anim nay ngengine re _[Je ne l'ai pas tuée]_ ", commença Legolas d'une voix brisée, si épuisé et abattu qu'il était retombé dans sa propre langue, abandonnant le Westron commun. "Anim vesta sina, Estel _[Je le jure, Estel]_ ", continua-il, serrant ses doigts ensanglantés autour des barreaux, ses yeux se faisant amers et suppliants. Aragorn faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas détourner les yeux. "Re done seler'anim _[Elle était comme une soeur pour moi]_ ", continua Legolas, "Anim nay cronaya re _[Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire du mal]_ ".

Legolas regarda le sol un moment, comme gêné, essayant aussi d'étouffer les sanglots et la rage qui montaient à nouveau en lui. "Lye caele naraka quena..._[Nous avons eu une discussion rude]_ ", reprit-il avant de lever vers Aragorn un regard blessé mais déterminé, ses doigts serrés plus fort que jamais autour des barreaux, "...nan' iire anim lembe re, Arwen nae sal' kuila! _[Mais quand je l'ai quittée, Arwen était encore vivante!]_ ".

Aragorn regarda un instant Legolas, l'air presque doux, puis fit un geste qui surpris les trois autres gardes, déjà confus par un discours elfique qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Le Roi passa une main au travers des barreaux et la posa doucement sur le côté de la tête de Legolas qui avait baissé la tête à nouveau, les yeux fermement serrés pour empêcher les larmes de sortir. Aragorn soupira, puis parla d'une voix douce et calme. "Anim sinta, Legolas... Anim dura mani lle nyare..._[Je sais Legolas... je crois ce que tu viens de me dire...] _"_. _Legolas laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans même s'en rendre compte. Si Aragorn le croyait, alors il serait innocenté. Son cauchemar prendrait fin. Mais au fond de lui naquit un doute. Pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait du se sentir rassuré...? Aragorn *savait* ce qu'il venait de lui dire... Mais... Depuis quand? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Aragorn reprit après un moment de silence, surveillant les réactions de l'elfe. "Anim naa anwa gomen ta quern n'e tanya men _[Je suis sincèrement désolé que les choses aient du se passer ainsi ] " _Le ton de sa voix... Du regret, mais aussi autre chose... Legolas redressa lentement le visage et son regard rencontra celui d'Aragorn. Son regard calme, légèrement triste, mais... déterminé...

Les yeux de Legolas s'emplirent d'horreur alors qu'il réalisa ce que Aragorn avait signifié par ses paroles. _'Il sait...'_. L'elfe sentit comme un grand froid s'abattre en lui. _'Il sait ce qu'il s'est produit... Il était là... Il m'a vu partir sans avoir une seule fois blessé Arwen...'_ Et le regard que l'ancien ranger posait sur lui, maintenant légèrement moqueur, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais tour du destin, lui apprit le reste. _'C'est lui...'_, il aspira brusquement une bouffée d'air glacé, ses yeux s'élargissant encore, _'C'est lui qui a tué Arwen... Il a profité du fait qu'à la vue de témoins j'avais un mobil et il l'a éliminée par après... les laissant m'accuser à sa place...'_

Aragorn vit que Legolas venait de comprendre et sourit légèrement, "Dur'anim, Legolas, anim naa gomen... _[Crois-moi Legolas, je suis désolé...]_". Legolas eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une giffle en plein visage. L'expression des yeux du Roi était tout sauf désolée. Elle était ironique... Un peu triste aussi... Oui, il devait regretter que ce soit un de ses anciens frères d'armes qui soit tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais il avait apparemment déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps, et avait décidé de ne pas revenir en arrière. Mais... Pourquoi...?

Legolas sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, son visage avait pris une couleur cendrée. Les trois gardes près d'Aragorn avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais se disaient au fond d'eux-même qu'Aragorn venait probablement d'annoncer à l'elfe sa sentence... Et alors qu'Aragorn faisait abstraction de tous les souvenirs de la Communauté, Legolas les repasait rapidement dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de la loyauté et la confiance qu'il avait placées en Aragorn. Quand il avait décidé d'aider Frodon dans sa quête au conseil d'Elrond, c'était pour Aragorn qu'il s'était avancé ainsi sous les regards. Ses frères lui avaient mainte fois dit qu'il devait être fou pour avoir autant de respect pour un mortel alors que lui-même atteignait presque trois millénaires. Mais il les avait ignorés, prétextant qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre... Il serait allé dans les flammes-mêmes de l'enfer pour Aragorn...

Et en retour, ce dernier venait de le trahir sans hésiter... Sans remords... et sans regrets...

Legolas revit alors tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de la Communauté sous un oeil nouveau... Aragorn n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à lui. Il s'était servi de sa loyauté sans même réellement y prendre attention ou lui accorder sa vraie valeur. Ce n'est pas comme si Legolas avait jamais demandé le moindre remerciement pour ce qu'il faisait. Il avait longtemps mis le silence relatif d'Aragorn à son égard sur le compte des responsabilités auxquelles le ranger devait faire face à ces moments-là... La protection de Frodon... La prise de commandement des armées humaines... La destruction de l'anneau... Legolas était toujours resté dans l'ombre et l'avait aidé et soutenu sans rien espérer en retour... Si ce n'était son respect et sa loyauté réciproques... Deux choses que Aragorn avait apparemment oublié dans ses plans... Car il venait de le trahir et de le jeter comme une vulgaire arme rouillée dont il n'aurait plus besoin...

_Anim naa kai ten'ro _{Je ne suis rien pour lui}_... _

_Anim n'sira sintale ai'nat' ten'ro _{Je n'ai jamais rien été pour lui}_..._

_Anwa Aragorn n'sira utunee anim soora e' Tel' karyth en korma..._ {C'est vrai qu'Aragorn ne m'a jamais demandé de le suivre dans la Communauté de l'Anneau...}

_Am' anim caelaya estela... caelaya estela... _{Pourtant, j'aurais espéré... j'aurais espéré... }

Legolas tomba sur ses genoux, les yeux fixant le vide devant lui. Il aurait espéré quoi, au juste? Son amitié? Son respect? Sa reconnaissance? Peut-être un mélange des trois... C'était quelque chose de naturel chez les elfes... Mais peut-être pas chez les humains. Les humains qui allaient devenir la race majeure des Terres du Milieu quand les elfes auraient disparus.

Les mains de Legolas étaient toujours agripées aux barreaux. Il n'avait été qu'un pion dans les plans d'Aragorn, qui n'avait fait que se servir de lui quand il avait besoin de son aide à l'époque. Ce pour quoi il avait dédié sa vie... l'essence même de son âme... n'avait été qu'un vulgaire mensonge...

Legolas était parti dans la Communauté de l'Anneau par goût d'aventure - fuyant la vie rangée que lui réservait Mirkwood - mais aussi, ébloui par les qualité de chef qui émanaient d'Aragorn. Pourtant on lui avait mainte fois répété que tout ce qui brillait n'était pas or! Arwen avait probablement été elle aussi faussement éblouie par ce même éclat... Arwen que Aragornl avait utilisée tant qu'elle lui servait dans ses plans, et dont il s'était débarrassé par la suite dès que son rôle avait été terminé. Mais pourquoi...? Aragorn avait été élevé parmi les elfes, considéré par le seigneur Elrond comme son propre fils...

_Trahison..._

Sous le choc, Legolas n'eut même plus la force de lutter quand les gardes entrèrent dans sa cellule et le relevèrent pour l'emmener. Son regard était vide, le coeur et l'âme brisés. Il ressentait désormais ce que voulait dire l'expression "mourrir de tristesse". Legolas s'était toujours figuré que ce devait être "mourrir à cause d'un amour à sens unique"... Mais la trahison d'un chef pouvait faire le même effet... Il avait été un fou, et ses frères avaient eu raison... Mais ces pensées n'étaient que de faibles murmures face à l'écrasant poids de la trahison qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Il croisa le regard d'Aragorn au moment où il sortait de la cellule, entouré des autres gardes. Le regard qu'Aragorn lui lança n'avait même plus de pitié. C'était maintenant un regard calculateur... Legolas allait-il parler? Révéler ce qu'il avait compris? Les gardes ne l'écouteraient pas, bien sur, leur loyauté allaient à leur Roi, pas à l'assassin de la Reine... Mais le doute naiquirait peut-être en eux. Peut-être parleraient-ils autour d'eux de ce que Legolas aurait dit... Et peut-être y aurait-il quelqu'un pour se poser des questions... De mauvaises questions...

Legolas nota un autre détail: Aragorn avait la main refermée sur le manche de son épée. Tout était calculé... S'il essayait de parler, Aragorn l'abattrait sur place, prétextant par la suite avoir cédé à ses pulsions vengeresses et avoir été aveuglé par la tristesse et le deuil. Et si un des gardes avait des doutes sur si l'elfe avait essayé de leur dire quelque chose et que Aragorn l'aurait fait taire, il ne pourrait pas poser de questions à un mort, et devrait abandonner rapidement tout doute.

_Trahi..._

Tout ce que Legolas avait cru en suivant Aragorn dans la Communauté n'avait été que mensonges, chimères...

_Trahi..._

Aragorn n'avait pas plus de considération pour lui que pour le plus vulgaire de ses vassaux.

_Trahi..._

Il n'avait jamais apprécié son aide à sa juste valeur... Sauf peut-être maintenant...

_Trahi..._

Legolas regarda brievement l'épée d'Aragorn, toujours tenue dans la main de ce dernier... Oh, c'était là une précaution inutile! Legolas n'avait plus la force de continuer. Si Aragorn lui laissait le temps, il mourrait rapidement de lui-même, car la vie avait perdu tout son sens et il en ressentait le côté amer avec tristesse. Il sentait le froid se déplacer en lui comme un brouillard qui étendrait ses pseudopodes glacés autour de son coeur. Il aurait voulu hair Aragorn... Mais il n'en avait plus la force non plus... Son âme venait de se briser... Et la mort était sur le point de le cueuillir à bras ouverts.

**·..·**

Lorsque Aragorn et ses gardes refirent leur apparition dans la pièce circulaire, le geôlier revela la tête de l'opération dans laquelle il était absorbé : il avait apparemment découverts quelques amuses-gueules sous ses ongles épais. Il dévisagea Legolas d'un regard méprisant. L'elfe ne semblait pas réagir à ce qui l'entourait. Son regard était vide et il se laissait entraîner par les gardes sans résister. Le geôlier se demanda s'il avait été drogué avant d'être emmené. Il se dit que c'était probablement une précaution utile, mais sentit un petit pincement de regret: drogué, l'elfe ressentirait moins son châtiment. Fermant la marche, il aperçu Aragorn qui fixait l'elfe d'un regard sombre, la main sur son épée. Le geôlier se dit que le Roi devait probablement être en train de débattre sur la suggestion qu'il lui avait proposée... De régler lui-même le sort de l'assassin de la Reine.

Lorsque Legolas passa près de lui, le geôlier le regarda fixement avant de lui cracher à la figure. La seule réaction de Legolas fut de fermer les yeux - un simple réflexe - avant de les rouvrir en une expression de souffrance extrême. Mais ce n'était pas le geste du geôlier qui provoquait son état d'esprit, contrairement à ce que ce dernier cru en lachant un petit ricanement gras et méprisant. Les gardes poussèrent Legolas vers les escaliers qui montaient vers le monde extérieur. Legolas avait vu qu'Aragorn n'avait rien fait pour le défendre. Il ne ferait rien maintenant pour lui. Rien qui lui nuirait. Aragorn devait attendre avec impatience le moment où il serait exécuté. Il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille avant cela...

Legolas entama sa longue montée vers l'air libre.

_Saesa, voyamen ! {S'il vous plait, aidez-moi !}_, fut la prière silencieuse qu'il adressa à quelque esprit ou divinité qui pourrait prêter oreille à sa complainte.

Il savait que ce devait être la nuit, mais s'il pouvait voir la lueur des étoiles, cela redonnerait-il à son âme la force qui lui avait été retirée?

_Ai'er tena anim yela? {Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre?} _

En lui désormais, seul le goût amer de la trahison subsistait. Il n'arrivait pas à hair Aragorn pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il se laissait porter par les évènements, comme un fantôme. Au fond de lui une voix continuait à hurler, à appeler à l'aide, à espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemard.

_Ai'er voyamen anim? {Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider?}_

Il fallait que ce soit un cauchemar... Il le fallait... Même si cela avait l'air bien réel...

_Ai'er sana anim kela ? {Quelqu'un peut-il m'emmener loin d'ici?}_

Il se dit qu'il aurait du écouter ses frères, et ne pas s'investir autant dans cette quête... Ne pas investir son âme... Ne pas remettre sa vie aux mains d'un mortel... Mais il était trop tard pour cela... Trop tard pour beaucoup de choses en fait...

_Anim merna demada {Je veux oublier}_

Il fut à peine conscient de l'air frais du dehors qui venait maintenant caresser son visage alors qu'ils étaient encore un étage sous la surface. Il voulait s'endormir dans ce rêve pour se réveiller en sureté, à la lueur du soleil... Et que Aragorn et Gimli rient de lui quand il leur raconterait le cauchemar qu'il avait fait... Que Aragorn lève un sourcil amusé et que Gimli l'appelle "stupide elfe!", à quoi il répondrait "nain puant!", et ils feraient semblant de se bagarrer, au grand amusement des jeunes hobbits.

_Anim merna olvanna {Je veux disparaître}_

Oui, s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller... Oublier la souffrance... Le groupe franchit les lourdes portes de chêne et atteint l'air libre

_Saesa, voyamen anim olvanna {Please help me disappear}_

Legolas leva lentement ses yeux vides d'expression vers le ciel, espérant y voir la lueur douce et éternelle des étoiles. Mais seuls les lourds nuages l'acceuillirent alors qu'une pluie glacée s'abbattit sur eux. Le désespoir en Legolas atteint son paroxysme. Même le ciel l'avait abandonné...

Legolas ferma les yeux, le visage toujours levé vers le ciel, laissant la pluie laver le sang de son visage et de ses cheveux alors que l'eau détrempait ses vêtement et le glaçait au plus profond de son être. Il laissait aller libre cours à ses larmes qu'il avait trop retenues. Il se souvint d'une ancienne chanson qu'il avait appris aux jours bénis de son enfance. Une chanson assez triste dont il ne se souvenait pas de tous les mots, mais une partie venait de ressurgir dans sa mémoire...

_Anim n'sira lava lle elea {je ne te laisserai jamais voir}  
Men anim rusva corm awra anim {la manière dont mon coeur s'est brisé}  
Anim caela mal'forya e' anim dura sut nurta {j'ai ma fierté et je sais cacher}  
ilya nwalma e' naike {toute la tristesse et la douleur}  
Anim nalluva e' rosa {j'irai pleurer dans la pluie}_

"AVANCE!" Un des gardes le poussa violemment vers l'avant. Legolas trébucha et s'étala dans la boue au milieu d'eux. Il aurait voulu ne plus bouger. Se dissoudre dans cette eau glacée et disparaître...

Mais à ce moment-là, quelque chose frappa son esprit aussi brusquement qu'un éclair qui perce la nuit d'une lumière vive, et il n'y eut plus qu'une seule sensation. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais réprouvée auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'une présence très puissante, mais familière, non loin... Une présence qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son esprit. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer rapidement et fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que les gardes le relevaient sans ménagement. Quelqu'un avait-il entendu son appel à l'aide? Quelqu'un allait-il venir le chercher et l'emmener dans un endroit où nulle inquiétude et nulle tristesse n'existaient? Il commença à regarder autour de lui... Il voulait y croire... Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette angoisse, non, cette terreur, au fond de son coeur? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que la trahison dont il avait fait l'objet?

Aragorn remarqua l'air préoccupé de Legolas alors que ce dernier fouillait les alentours d'un regard hagard. Il serra la main sur la crosse de son épée, soupçonnant l'elfe d'être sur le point de tenter quelque chose. Il s'efforça de garder une voix neutre en s'adressant à son ancien frère d'arme. "Que se passe-t-il, Legolas?".

Legolas regardait toujours autour de lui, l'air absent, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau collés à son visage.

"Quelque chose va se produire", répondit Legolas sans se rendre compte qu'il était repassé dans la langue des humains. Avait-il réellement entendu la question d'Aragorn? On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même... Aragorn fronça les sourcils, méfiant, dégainant lentement son épée, décidé à achever Legolas ici-même, avant qu'un évènement impromptu ne lui permette de s'échapper...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste, car l'instant d'après, un siffement aigu se fit entendre et deux flèches vinrent frapper Legolas en pleine poitrine. Sous le choc, l'elfe fut projeté en arrière et heurta le sol détrempé après ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Aragorn fixait Legolas, incrédule, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, et surtout, qui venait de tirer. Lui seul avait des raisons de vouloir la mort de Legolas avant le lieu d'exécution officielle. Un elfe de chez Elrond? Non, Malgré sa douleur, Elrond aurait laissé Legolas au main de la justice humaine, mais s'il avait été averti, il n'aurait pas pu déjà dépêcher un tueur. L'intervalle de temps était trop court. Et les elfes auraient plutôt emmené Legolas pour qu'il soit jugé selon leur lois. Non, ça ne collait pas...

Toutes ces pensées n'avait duré qu'une seconde pour Aragorn. Déjà, les gardes près de lui se retournaient et fouillaient les alentours du regard. L'un d'eux cru voir quelque chose de sombre se déplacer dans les airs, mais l'eau qui tombait en trombes lui empêchait d'être certain. Avant qu'il ait pu crier, une flèche avait déchiré l'air vers lui, avait fait délicatement éclater l'oeil de sa victime dont le liquide qui s'écoulait se mêla rapidement à une matière plus grisâtre. Le garde était mort avant de toucher le sol; il tomba non loin de Legolas. La torche qu'il avait tenu glissa de sa main et alla achever sa course contre un cube de paille pour cheval qui était en train de prendre l'eau, et sur lequel se trouvaient deux outres d'huiles que la relève des gardes avait amené pour alimenter à nouveau les torches du donjon de la tour. Pendant un long moment, le feu parut vaincu par l'eau qui ruisselait du ciel et personne n'y prêta attention, trop occupés par le jeu de la vie et de la mort qui était en train de se dérouler dans la cour de la tour...

Aragorn leva automatiquement la tête vers l'endroit d'où il lui semblait que la flèche était part, et dans la lueur violette d'un éclair qui zébra le ciel, il entraperçu une silouette sombre et drapée qui se déplaçait rapidement en l'air, qui rechargeait un arc. Puis la lumière mauve se dissippa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Aragorn ne vit plus rien dans le ciel. Il entendit seulement un cri venant de Legolas quelques instants après. Se retournant vers l'elfe qui gisait au sol, il remarqua qu'une flèche venait de se planter dans son ventre. Legolas pressait ses mains sur sa poitrine et son ventre comme pour endiguer le sang qui s'en échappait ou pur supprimer la douleur qui le déchirait. Mais le Roi n'eut pas à loisir d'observer plus longtemps son ancien compagnon d'arme. Un bruit léger sur sa gauche lui indiquait que l'étrange ennemi venait de toucher le sol. Il se tourna vers lui mais dans l'obscurité et au travers des cordes de pluie, il ne distingua qu'une forme drapée de noir. Il remarqua également que ses gardes restant n'avaient pas perdu de temps: ils avaient tous deux commencé à contourner le nouveau venu pour le prendre en étau. Aragorn saisit le rôle que lui-même allait devoir jouer dans cette triangulation et dégaina son épée légendaire, s'avançant bravement vers son adversaire. Vu la rapidité de cet être, il fallait absolument que les trois combattants l'atteignent en même temps.

Le combattant drappé demeura pendant un moment immobile, alors que lentement Aragorn et les deux autres gardes se rapprochaient de lui. On eut dit que son attention était portée sur Legolas qui respirait par râles étouffés sur le sol, la marre de sang sous lui s'élargissant lentement... Legolas qui avait ouvert péniblement les yeux et fixait son meurtrier, essayant de distinguer son visage, essayant de le reconnaître... Car cette présence était si familière... Avait-il encore été trahis par l'un de ses proches? Il lui semblait que les derniers temps de sa vie n'avaient été que mensonge et désillusion...

Un des gardes commit alors une erreur. Pensant en effet que le nouveau venu avait son attention détornée par Legolas, il décida d'en profiter et s'élança sur l'homme drapé sans attendre la coordination avec ses deux autres alliés. La réaction du combattant sombre fut immédiate. Il saisit une flèche dans sa main et s'en servit pour poignarder à la poitrine ce garde un peu trop téméraire; puis il fit presque un tour complet et agile sur lui-même tout en armant cette même flèche dans son arc, et tira sur le deuxième garde. La flèche le frappa sur le côté de la gorge, coupant la carotide et continuant son chemin pour se planter entre deux pières de la Tour tandis que le garde appuyait frénétiquement contre son cou pour essayer en vain de retenir le sang qui commençait à s'échapper rapidement de la plaie béante.

Aragorn avait atteint sont adversaire et agruippé un pan de sa toge quand ce dernier fit un bond en tournant sur lui-même, et l'espace d'un instant, Aragorn eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il restait suspendu dans les airs comme un pantin au boût de ses fils. Cette impression ne dura qu'un bref instant, car l'instant d'après - a l'intant même où les flammes oubliée de la torche embrasaient les outres d'huiles dans un "woufff" assourdi et un éclat de lumière - l'inconnu acheva son geste et d'un coup de pied retourné, il frappa la machoire inférieure d'Aragorn, l'expédiant à demi-assomé à une dizaine de mètres de là. Aragorn heurta le sol en un bruit mat et glissa dans la boue sur deux bon mètres.

Legolas avait essayé de suivre le combat qui venait de se dérouler au dessus de lui. Son meurtrier était redoutable... Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un se déplacer aussi vite. Pas même Glorfindel au plus fort des combats... Mais il avait du mal à rester concentré. La douleur, et le désespoir pesaient sur lui. Il semblait que le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui, au point que les différent protagonistes de cette scène aillent jusqu'à s'entre-tuer pour gagner le droit de lui prendre sa vie.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'avait fait Aragorn. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la quête et la vie d'Aragorn étaient devenu les choses les plus importantes pour lui. Inconsciement il avait redouté le moment où Aragorn lui serait arraché, que ce soit par mort violente ou naturelle. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Aragorn - que l'image qu'il s'était fait d'Aragorn - pourrait lui être arrachée du vivant-même de l'ancien ranger.

A quoi bon vivre désormais?

C'est ce qu'il pensa avec tristesse et désespoir alors qu'il vit l'inconnu drappé s'avancer au milieu des gouttes d'eau qui reflétaient la lumière de l'incendie du cube de paille et d'huile, comme autant d'étoiles. L'inconnu considéra l'elfe un instant avant de s'agenouiller vers lui. Aragorn n'avait pas pu lui arracher complètement sa toge, mais Legolas aperçu une mèche de cheveux mi-long et pâles qui tombait du pan de toge rabattu sur sa tête. L'inconnu posa une main pale sur le côté de son visage en un geste qui aurait pu parraître tendre, eût la situation été autre.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, moi, je sais que tu es innocent".

Legolas fut surpris... Il n'y avait pas que la présence... La voix aussi lui était étrangement familière... Le ton était-il doux, ou moqueur? Peut-être un peu des deux... Qui, d'aussi proche de lui, pourrait souhaiter sa mort tout en le sachant innocent? Legolas n'arrivait plus à comprendre... Mais sa vision commençait à s'assombrir et il avait l'impression de moins en moins ressentir la douleur... Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, et avait du mal à s concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait désormais dans son champ de vision était la silhouette drappée de son exécuteur penché sur lui.

"Bientot tu oublieras la souffrance", dit la voix douce et familière alors que l'être commença à entonner un étrange murmure en language que Legolas crut reconnaître comme étant du langage sombre de Mordor. L'elfe eut un faible sursaut de révolte. "Ne resiste pas, c'est inutile...", poursuivit l'être drappé avec un petit rire avant de reprendre sa méloppée, la répétant indéfiniment.

Legolas ignorait ce que l'autre était en train de lui faire, mais quels que fussent ses plans, il était désormais trop faible pour empêcher quoique ce soit. Il se sentait partir rapidement; mais quitte à mourrir, il voulait savoir... Il voulait comprendre... Il leva lentement une main tremblante vers le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour retenir sa main alors que les doigts de Legolas frôlaient le pan de la tôge, l'écartant légèrement...

**·..·**

Aragorn repris ses esprits. Il se sentait prit d'un vertige et avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de clarifier ses esprits et parvint à se repousser sur ses genoux alors que l'eau et la boue dégoulinaient de ses cheveux sombres mi-longs et ondulés. Son adversaire avait une force extraordinaire, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait situer ni l'identité de ce combattant ni le groupe ethnique auquel il appartenait, le contrariait au plus haut point. La voie que l'ancien ranger avait choisit ressemblait à un fin fil au-dessus d'un abîme. Il devait contrôler le moindre élément jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse relâcher son attention, dans un futur qui ne serait certainement pas immédiat. Si seulement Legolas pouvait mourrir... Ce serait déjà un problème majeur de résolu !

Suivant ses pensées pour l'elfe, Aragorn le chercha du regard, et le vit, gisant sur le sol, le tueur penché sur lui. Un début d'incendie s'était déclaré non loin d'eux, et la lueur des flammes - qui serait probablement maîtrisée par la seule force de la pluie - lui permit de distinguer ce qui suivit. Il vit Legolas, encore légèrememnt vivant, la main levée vers le visage de l'ennemi qui apparemement était en train de lui murmurer quelque chose. D'où il était Aragorn ne pouvait distinguer ce visage, mais l'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage et dans les yeux de Legolas, ne lui échappa pas. De la surprise, puis de l'horreur extrême alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour laisser d'échapper un hurlement, rapidement étouffé par une des mains de l'homme drapé. Les yeux de Legolas continuaient à fixer son adversaire avec terreur et refus d'admettre une réalité trop grande pour lui. Puis soudain, il sembla que le corps de Legolas devint lumineux, comme entouré d'une brume phosphorescente.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et au moment même où Aragorn se demandait s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles visions dues à un nouveau vertige, il lui sembla que toute la lumière autour de Legolas fut absorbée dans la main de l'inconnu penché sur lui. Le corps de Legolas se raidit et ses yeux, toujours écarquillé en une expression d'horreur sans borne, se voilèrent.

Après un bref moment, l'homme drapé se releva, prit un étrange objet sombre, et le jeta de l'autre côté du brasier que formait la paille et l'huile non loin de lui.

Il allait amorcer sa marche vers l'objet quand une main s'abbattit sur son épaule, refermant ses doigts sur la toge noir. L'inconnu, apparemment surpris, se dégagea avec une rapidité foudroyante, tordant le bras qu'Aragorn avait posé sur lui. Aragorn lâcha prise et recula de quelques pas, serrant son bras contre lui et se forçant au silence pour ne rien laisser voir de ses souffrances. Il releva la tête vers son ennemi et vit que le pan de la toge qui cachait son visage était tombé. Son ennemi lui tournait le dos, et Aragorn ne put distinguer que des cheveux blonds, mi-longs et des oreilles pointues.

Un elfe de chez Elrond? Blond, c'était plutôt un elfe de chez Galadrielle alors... Qu'est-ce que la sorcière elfe de Lothlorien avait pu voir dans son miroir qui nécéssita l'envois d'un tueur après Legolas? N'avait elle pas vu que celà était inutile vu qu'il avait eu lui-même l'intention de se charger de son ancien frère d'arme? Aragorn était assez confus par la manière dont les évènements avaient tourné. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Galadrielle avait-elle vu la vérité concernant la mort d'Arwen? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle envoyer un tueur pour éliminer Legolas alors que ce dernier était innocent? Et quelle était cette étrange magie qu'il avait vu opéré sur l'elfe mourant? Il serra les dents et les poings. Lentement l'elfe assassin se tourna vers lui et découvrit son visage à la lueur des flammes.

Aragorn eut un hocket de terreur et recula d'un pas sous le choc, fixant le visage de son adversaire avec des yeux aggrandis par la surprise. Il se dit que son adversaire l'avait peut-être frappé à la tête un peu trop fort...

Car Legolas se tenait debout face à lui, drappé de noir, le regard déterminé, une aura de force sauvage émanant de lui...

Et Legolas gisait également sur le sol, transpercé de quatre flèches, baignant dans son propre sang.

Legolas - celui qui était vivant et debout - fixa Aragorn avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. "La bonne nouvelle, Aragorn, c'est que tu n'es pas fou...", commença-t-il d'une voix calme et douce, "... La mauvaise..."

A ce moment une colonne de lumière apparut non loin derriere l'elfe, l'interrompant, alors qu'un vent fort se levait brusquement. Aragorn plissa un moment les yeux, ébloui par cette soudaine clarté bleutée. L'instant d'après, Legolas faucha les jambes d'Aragorn qui eut l'impression de flotter un instant dans les airs avant que l'elfe ne lui donne un coup de coude sur la poitrine, ce qui plaqua le Roi violemment au sol, le souffle coupé. Avec un mouvement souple d'une rapidité effrayante, Legolas saisit l'épée d'Aragorn qui flottait encore en l'air, et s'assit à califourchon sur l'ancien ranger, le bloquant au sol sous son propre poids.

Aragorn, qui toussait pour reprendre son souffle, sentit les cheveux de Legolas lui chatouiller le visage alors que l'elfe se penchait sur lui. Il sentit aussi une douleur pointue sur sa peau au niveau du coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'elfe, les deux mains rassemblées autour du manche d'Anùdril, appuyait la pointe de l'épée sur son coeur. La lumiere aveuglante sur le côté faisait ressortir l'expression prédatrice de ses yeux dans son visage angélique. Legolas se passa légèrement la langue sur les lèvres avant de continuer, "... la mauvaise... c'est qu'on ne trahit pas la confiance d'un elfe sans en payer les conséquences..."; et Legolas appuya tout son poids sur le manche de l'épée.

L'instant d'après, l'elfe s'etait deja remis sur ses pieds et après un dernier regard sur l'expression de surprise mêlée de souffrance qui s'était peinte à jamais sur les traits d'Aragorn, il tourna les talons et s'avança dans la colonne de lumière où il sembla se dissoudre.

Les gardes de la Tour de la Joie, alertés par les bruits du combat, sortirent rapidement et ne virent qu'une collection de corps sans vie que la pluie arrosait abondemment.

Parmi eux, le Roi Aragorn et l'elfe Legolas, gisant a moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, l'un transpercé de sa propre épée, une expression de surprise et de souffrance sur les traits, et l'autre, percé de plusieurs flèches à la poitrine, une expression d'horreur sur ses traits. Les deux anciens frères d'armes, bizarrement réunis...

Ils eurent beau essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'etait passé... aucune des gardes n'eut l'imagination assez fertile pour pouvor ne fut-ce que s'approcher de la réalité des choses...

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Alors, alors alors... J'ai essayé de faire un 'chouya' moins gore que pour le un ;-) _

_**Petites notes explicatives:**_

_La chanson dont Legolas se souvient, si on la traduit en anglais au lieu d'en français, ça donne:_

_Anim n'sira lava lle elea {I'l never let you see}  
Men anim rusva corm awra anim {the way my broken heart is hurting me}  
Anim caela mal'forya e' anim dura sut nurta {I've got my pride and I know how to hide}  
ilya nwalma e' naike {all my sorrow and pain}  
Anim nalluva e' rosa {I'll do my crying in the Rain}_

_Il s'agit bien de la chanson de **a-ha **"Crying in the Rain"_

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre cette chanson dans la fic lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 2, mais une des phrases que Legolas était censé penser:_

_Anim autuva Uuner eleuva anim nalla e' rosa... {personne ne pourra me voir pleurer dans la pluie...}_

... m'a fait penser à la chanson, et j'ai suprimmé la phrase pour faire plutot allusion à une chanson que Legolas aurait entendu quand il était enfant...

_**Note pour les L.O.F. (Legolas-only-fan):** vous avez compris pourquoi je disais de rester pour le chapitre 2, même si Legolas était mort dans le 1? ;-)_

_Commentaires, pleaaaase? :)))))))_


	3. Gaya 4

**Disclaimer:**  
_Les personnages de Tolkien... bah ils sont à Tolkien. Le pauvre - qui doit à l'heure actuelle se retourner dans sa tombe - n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à la création de ses personnages, qu'un personnage secondaire de la Communauté de l'Anneau deviendrait le personnage principal de milliers d'adaptations écrites plus tard. :p Mais bon, il avait p'tête pas la gueule d'Orlando Bloom en tête quand il a créé ce perso ;-)_

_Par contre, certains des personnages qui apparaissent ici m'appartiennent. Ils proviennent d'une BD que j'ai créée en 1986: Nexus 6. (certain(e)s d'entre vous les reconnaîtrons ;) )_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**ONLY ONE LIGHT**

**Chapitre 3 - Gaia #4**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La porte claqua, inondant la pièce de la lumière froide du corridor.

"Forester! DEBOUT, il a encore frappé!"

Lynn Forester sursauta et manqua de tomber de son matelas. Cela faisait plus de 48 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, voyageant toujours entre la section médicale et la salle de contrôle. Elle effectuait ces trajets pour se tenir occupée, et ne pas devenir folle à attendre des nouvelles. Son supérieur avait fini par lui ordonner de se reposer. Et il était vrai qu'elle n'aurait été d'aucun secours à son co-équipier en n'étant qu'à 50% de ses capacités au combat.

Son co-équipier, Johnny Hawkson, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, revêtu de la même tenue sombre qu'elle portait sur elle, étant tombée endormie encore habillée. Un moyen pour elle de gagner du temps.

Qu'avait dit Johnny? Greenleaf avait encore frappé? Ils avaient été si près de l'intercepter lors de son 142ème assassinat qu'elle en avait encore la rage et le dépit au ventre. Elle voulu se lever rapidement, mais prise d'un vertige, retomba sur son matelas. "Réunion dans la salle de contrôle dans 2 minutes!", dit Hawkson en frappant deux coups sonores sur la paroi de la chambre de sa co-équipière avant de s'éloigner. Forester jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil digital sur la table de nuit. Elle compris son état de vertige: elle n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures. Elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant d'aller dormir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du écouter son supérieur. Que cette stupide loi de Murphy la guetterait au tournant ! Qu'il suffisait qu'elle aille se reposer pour que ce satané elfe frappe à nouveau !

A la pensée de son ennemi, elle serra les dents, se remémorant un évènement qui faisait toujours resurgir la rage en elle. A cause de cet elfe assassin, quelqu'un qui lui était proche était en train de lutter contre la mort dans la section médicale. Et comme toujours, l'apport brusque d'adrénaline effaça rapidement toute trace de fatigue de ses muscles et de son esprit, et elle se leva vers la porte, attrapant au passage sa veste bleu foncée.

Elle traitait son corps avec peu d'égard ces derniers temps... Elle le payerait plus tard, elle le savait. Mais seul l'instant présent comptait...

**·..·**

"Victime Numéro 142", continuait la voix impersonnelle de l'ordinateur alors que les photos défilaient sur l'écran, toutes avec un point commun évident. "Legolas Greenleaf, Monde Iréen #81789. Tué lors de la bataille à Amon Hen. Nombre de victimes lors de cette intervention: néant". L'image à l'écran était en deux parties. L'une, inchangée de numéro en numéro, montrait un jeune homme blond aux oreilles pointues, aux yeux bleus clair vifs et intelligents, et une expression douce et sereine sur son visage. La deuxième partie montrait un champ de bataille où de nombreux corps d'orcs de grandes tailles gisaient ci et là. Au milieu d'eux, percé de 4 flèches, gisait un elfe aux cheveux blonds. Ses vêtements couvraient presque la totalité de son corps, mais la pâleur presque bleutée de son visage était la trace typique des méthodes de celui qu'ils pourchassaient depuis maintenant cinq mois, sans relâche.

Lynn étouffa presque un bâillement, et tenta de se concentrer. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes maintenant. Elle connaissait le dossier par coeur. Elle l'avait lu et relu pour ne laisser échapper aucun indice, et elle connaissait le cas des 142 premières victimes sur le bout des doigts. Elle allait guetter et décortiquer point par point les deux nouveaux cas qui venaient de se présenter. Hawkson pouvait penser qu'elle faisait de cette affaire une affaire trop personnelle, elle n'en avait cure... Car après tout, c'était effectivement le cas...

"Victime Numéro 143", reprit ce pastiche électronique de voix féminine, "Legolas Greenleaf, monde iréen #34756. Elfe assassin, reconnu coupable de divers meurtres, et condamné à mort par Aragorn pour le meurtre d'Arwen. Exécuté à la sortie de la Tour de la Joie par Greenleaf avant d'atteindre le lieu d'exécution de Gondor. Nombre de victimes lors de cette intervention: quatre". L'image montrait un corps gisant dans la pluie, les poignets et chevilles enchaînés, et une demi-douzaine de flèches plantées dans le corps. Et la même expression glacée sur ses traits...

"Les loups se bouffent entre eux...?", souffla doucement Hawkson sur un ton ironique. "Ils n'étaient pourtant pas si différents, tous les deux..." L'attention de Forester était complètement absorbée par ce cas. Au moins maintenant avait-on la preuve qu'un Legolas pouvait être mauvais de nature, sans intervention gayenne.

"Victime Numéro 144", la voix coupa court à ses réflexions. Forester se dit qu'elle examinerait le dossier 143 avec plus d'attention que les autres... Peut-être que la solution pour déterminer le profil psychologique de Greenleaf se situait dans le cas de cet elfe143 dont le profil était si proche de leur cible. "Legolas Greenleaf. Monde iréen #77444. Condamné à mort par Aragorn pour le meurtre d'Arwen. A toujours nié les faits. Exécuté à la sortie de la Tour de la Joie par Greenleaf avant d'atteindre le lieu d'exécution de Gondor. Nombre de victimes lors de cette intervention: quatre, dont Aragorn Ellessar". L'image du corps de Legolas montrait sur ses traits une expression mélangée de tristesse et de terreur... La situation en elle-même puait le déjà-vu. Lynn fronça les sourcils et son regard croisa celui Johnny. Les deux cas étaient identiques... Ou presque... Tenaient-ils enfin un indice sur le prochain type de situation qui amènerait Greenleaf à intervenir?

L'image à l'écran bascula à nouveau sur le visage de Greenleaf, accompagné de divers renseignements statistiques. Le président se tourna alors vers son équipe d'intervention composée de six soldats, ainsi que vers les responsables des divers secteurs de la Gaia Corporation. Quelques psychologues, médecins, et autres techniciens étaient aussi présents. Avaient-ils tous réalisé l'importance que ces deux cas quasi identiques pouvait avoir? Hawkson sut qu'il fallait qu'il prenne la parole maintenant.

**·..·**

Ils étaient en petits comités dans la salle des serveurs qui ronronnaient doucement en un bruit berceur berceur, surtout pour des gens qui n'avaient pas eu de vraie nuit de sommeil depuis des semaines...

Johnny avait pu faire comprendre au groupe l'importance de la ressemblance entre les deux derniers cas, et désormais, les ordinateurs surpuissants de la Gaya Corp tournaient à plein rendement pour comparer tous les paramètres que les Récolteurs - ces gayens envoyés pour récolter toute info relative à Greenleaf et aux victimes - avaient pu relever via témoins. Après, c'était le boulot des Traceurs, ces ordinateurs qui allaient examiner tous les cas, chercher des redondances, et examiner tous les mondes parallèles pour trouver la moindre concordance. Il fallait pouvoir déterminer un endroit et une époque où Greenleaf allait frapper, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Lynn savait qu'ils possédaient peut-être l'ombre d'un espoir avec ces deux cas presque identiques... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un pur hasard... Mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'abandonner maintenant...

Le silence était presque palpable, hormis les bruits des machines.

"J'en sais rien mais...", Danny rompit ce silence, "chuis sur que c'est un détraqué !"

Lynn porta son regard sur le jeune Chasseur à la gauche de Johnny. Danny Ranjitt n'avait rejoint l'équipe que peu de temps auparavant et gardait encore l'insouciance des nouveaux venus. Il avait été placé dans l'équipe de Forester et Hawkson quelques mois après la perte de Connor, juste après le premier meurtre de Greenleaf. Il n'était pas un mauvais soldat, mais il y avait quelque chose de gênant en lui… Il n'avait pas l'air de réellement comprendre le danger de la situation actuelle. Il faisait plutôt penser à ces piranhas assoiffés de sang. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'attente qu'on leur fournisse un monde et une époque où intercepter leur proie. Forester lui jeta un regard sombre et énigmatique. Ce petit imbécile semblait à dix lieues de réaliser la puissance de Greenleaf, et qu'il ne s'agissait nullement ici d'un exercice peinard de l'Académie ! Autre chose la dérangeait fortement. Ce jeunot était brutal. Il n'était pas tellement plus jeune qu'elle… Quatre ou Cinq ans tout au plus… Mais il n'avait pas la maturité suffisante pour être à la Gaya Corp. Seulement il avait un oncle haut placé dans l'administration, et il s'en servait bien. Jamais sinon il n'aurait obtenu l'autorisation de rejoindre les Chasseurs. Il n'était pas un Chasseur, mais plutôt un Prédateur… Et jamais auparavant on n'avait laissé quelqu'un avec un tel profil psychologique se retrouver dans les Traques.

Greenleaf était peut-être le plus grand danger qu'ils eurent tous à affronter depuis… Depuis sa propre révolte quelque années plus tôt…

En voyant la manière dont Danny ne paraissait pas tenir en place, Lynn fit le vœu silencieux que s'ils devaient affronter Greenleaf demain, elle ferait son possible pour que le jeune ne vienne pas au combat avec eux. Quite à lui faire ingurgiter une grande rasade de bière coupée de prozac ! Greenleaf n'était plus un Iréen ordinaire comme ceux qui avaient été traqués par le passé. Il avait changé...

Il était... spécial.

Et assez puissant pour blesser gravement un gayen...! A cette pensée, Lynn sentit une bouffée de haine monter depuis son estomac et prolonger ses pseudopodes dans sa gorge jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque. Pendant ce temps, Danny continuait sur sa lancée : "Il a commis une erreur peut-être, de refaire deux fois le même schéma".

Johnny réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. "Ca correspond pas, il a aucune raison de vouloir qu'on l'arrête..."

Danny se releva rapidement et se mit à faire de grands gestes tout en parlant, confirmant à Lynn son idée que Danny était peut-être un peu trop hyperactif pour une mission aussi sérieuse que celle de Greenleaf. Il aurait peut-être été plus à son aise sur des pistes de BloodBowl, mais pas en mission contre un iréen rusé et sadique, et qui était presque leur égal en puissance et rapidité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait? Y a tellement de tarés dans ces mondes qui font des horreurs et qui se rendent compte qu'ils voulaient pas les faire... 'Une voix m'a dit de le faire', 'mon chien m'a dit de le faire', 'Marilyn Monroe m'a dit de le faire', ..."

Johnny se renfonça dans son siège. « Tu le sous-estimes en le traitant de taré… Je pense au contraire que chacune de ses actions a un but, et est longuement préparée… »

Danny appuya une main contre la vitre, regardant le couloir extérieur. « Il va finir par faire une erreur… Ils en font tous… ! »

Johnny jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Lynn en soupirant. « C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer, Dan… C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer… »

Le technicien qui était occupé à examiner toutes les données que l'ordinateur lui renvoyait, tourna vers le trio un peu bruyant un regard las aux paupières retombantes. "Vous savez... heu, j'ai déjà vu cette bécane mettre trois jours à obtenir un tracé psychologique à partir de données moins complexes que celles-ci alors, si vous voulez vous tourner les pouces ailleurs, moi j'ai rien contre...", dit-il tout en mâchant distraitement une pomme.

**·..·**

Johnny et Lynn étaient accoudés au balcon de la serre. Au premier regard, cet endroit semblait être un vaste jardin verdoyant, baigné par la douce lumière des étoiles. Quelque fois, si on s'en donnait un peu la peine, on en oubliait presque qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une voûte artificielle, à quelques centaines de mètres sous la terre. Il fallait protéger les gens du haut contre tout incident entre les mondes… Aucun de la compagnie n'avait prononcé de parole tout haut, mais tous commençaient à craindre ce qui se passerait si Greenleaf arrivait à les rejoindre. Disposerait-il des mêmes capacités ici ? Dans cette réalité ?

Quelque fois, Lynn souhaitait laisser à Greenleaf sa chance. Voir ce qui se passerait dans les hautes sphères bien pensantes, si on leur amenait un Iréen capable de survivre dans un monde Gayen. Cela chambouleraient tout le bel ordre qu'ils avaient établis…

Mais le souvenir de Tolkins, gisant dans un lit d'hôpital depuis plusieurs mois, les vertèbres cervicales brisées, l'encéphalogramme plat, suffisait à lui faire renoncer à tenter l'expérience… Car elle tuerait Greenleaf avant qu'il ait l'occasion de se rapprocher de Gaya !

« Si on n'arrive pas à l'attraper avec les indications des deux derniers meurtres », commença Johnny d'une voix basse, « alors on ne l'attrapera jamais ». Lynn tourna vers lui un regard énigmatique. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. « Il ne faut pas se leurrer ! Le fait qu'il ait tué à deux reprises consécutives son homologue au sortir d'une prison, ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard. Cela va juste donner un peu d'espoir aux traqueurs pour orienter les recherches dans tous les mondes où il ne s'est encore rien passé. Mais il y a tellement de mondes à observer, et si peu d'effectif… »

Il se redressa et prit une profonde respiration. « Admettons-le, il faudrait qu'un des Legolas parvienne à survivre assez longtemps face à Greenleaf pour qu'on reçoive un signal et qu'on puisse intervenir… Et vu la puissance grandissante de notre ennemi, plus il tue, plus les chances de trouver un survivant sont maigres. »

« Il absorbe l'énergie de ses victimes », dit Lynn d'une voix morose. « Ou leur âme… », continua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de se redresser à son tour. « Après tout, les descriptions faites par les témoins sont tellement vagues et empruntes de la superstition de l'époque, qu'il est difficile de savoir ce que Greenleaf leur fait exactement. ».

Elle serra les poings. « Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il leur prend quelque chose … Et qu'il devient plus fort à chaque fois ». Johnny jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. « Si seulement Tolkins pouvait revenir à lui et nous dire ce que Greenleaf préparait quand ils travaillaient ensemble… »

Lynn ne dit rien, mais en elle-même, le remord refit surface. Elle était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son précédent co-équipier. C'était elle qui l'avait formé. Et elle lui avait transmis ses propres faiblesses… Elle secoua la tête. Nul besoin de culpabiliser pour le moment. Ce qui était fait appartenait au passé. Il était trop tard pour changer ça maintenant. Elle s'écarta du balcon et s'avança vers l'intérieur de bâtiment.

« Je vais à l'infirmerie », murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Johnny. « Qu'on me prévienne s'il y a du nouveau ».

**·..·**

Elle caressa d'un geste presque désinvolte les fins cheveux bruns de son ancien coéquipier, profondément endormi sur ce lit d'hôpital, au milieu des tuyaux, électrodes et autres perfusions. Tant de mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle n'avait plus vu ses grands yeux bleus. Il était déjà parti longtemps avant l'incident. Forester s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, alors que de nombreux mois d'enfer s'était écoulés depuis.

Tolkins Connor était entré en retard dans la salle de meeting. S'excusant et manquant de trébucher sur l'attaché-case d'un officier plus gradé. Il venait défendre le sujet d'une thèse. Il avait tranquillement exposé sa demande : observer l'émergence d'une colonie elfique en une période post guerre. Il avait déjà effectué ses recherches et disait avoir trouvé la personne qui lui servirait de contact. Un Iréen dont le pattern psychologique se rapprochait du sien. Une mission simple, en zone de paix. Rien que le Comité n'ait eu à réprouvé.

Le contact de Tolkins s'appelait Legolas Greenleaf. Il était le leader de la nouvelle colonie des elfes qui s'était implantée non loin du dernier grand royaume humain. Les deux civilisations vivaient en paix et Greenleaf était décrit comme un sage dont la recherche était guidée par la beauté, la liberté et l'art.

Pourtant, il y avait du y avoir une erreur sérieuse quelque part. Forester s'en voulait de ne pas avoir suivit les progression de Connor. A un moment il avait fait plus qu'observer Greenleaf et apprendre de sa culture. Il avait du lui parler de la culture Gayenne…

C'est là qu'il y avait du y avoir l'erreur. Quel stratagème Greenleaf avait-il utilisé contre Connor pour qu'il ouvre la porte entre son monde et un des milliers d'autres mondes iréen ? Car Tolkins avait été retrouvé gravement blessé dans un monde différent de celui où il s'était rendu la première fois… Et la série de massacre avait commencé peu après.

Lynn écarta une longue mèche brune du visage de Tolkins. Long ? C'est fou comme on pouvait ne se rendre compte du temps qui passait que dans de tels petits détails. Des détails si minimes et pourtant si effrayants quand on y songeait ! Elle saisit doucement la main droite de Tolkins dans la sienne, la levant contre son front. 'Toi aussi, a-t-il prit ton âme ?', fut un faible murmure qui sortit de ses lèvres. Connor demeura silencieux comme à son habitude. Forester était trop épuisée pour pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus montrer de faiblesse. Que la tristesse reste en elle, et s'amplifie, jusqu'à devenir une force haineuse dévastatrice, capable de tout détruire sur son passage…

… Et capable de détruire l'elfe Greenleaf, une bonne fois pour toute !

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Bon… Je sais j'ai mis du temps à publier ce 3ème chapitre…

Normalement il aurait été plus court et aurait été suivit du chapitre 4 peu de temps après… (style, dans les 24 heures)… Mais je recevais tellement de mail quant à cette histoire que voici le chapitre 3 plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que vous n'en êtes pas trop dégoûté… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 va revenir dans le style du 1 et du 2. Je suppose que vous avez comprit un chouya mieux ce qui se passait dans les deux premiers chapitres, non ? ^^;

Bref, si vous n'êtes pas trop dégoûté, on se retrouvera tous dans le prochain chapitre avec un nouveau face à face comme vous avez parut les aimer plus tôt )

Juste pour votre compréhension, il y a 4 personnes principales décrites dans ce chapitre. Mais quelque fois j'utilise le nom, ou le prénom pour les désigner. Alors histoire que tout soit bien clairs, voici les noms complets : Lynn Forester, Johnny Hawkson, Tolkins Connor, et Danny Ranjitt.

Voilà :)

A la prochaine :)

*se prépare quand même à éviter les piano à queue volants* ^^;;;;;


	4. Monde 11576

_**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages de Tolkien... bah ils sont à Tolkien. Le pauvre - qui doit à l'heure actuelle se retourner dans sa tombe - n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à la création de ses personnages, qu'un personnage secondaire de la Communauté de l'Anneau deviendrait le personnage principal de milliers d'adaptations écrites plus tard. :p Mais bon, il avait p'tête pas la gueule d'Orlando Bloom en tête quand il a créé ce perso ;-)_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**ONLY ONE LIGHT**

**Chapitre 4 - Monde #11576**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Legolas avança d'un pas léger mais déterminé vers la grande tour imposante aux reflets ivoires et argentés qui se dressait un peu au nord du coeur du domaine de la dame de Lothlorien. Trois autres gardes elfiques l'accompagnaient, ainsi que le fils du Gondor. Boromir regardait la tour en écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure que leur groupe s'en approchait. 'Décidément', se dit-il, 'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences chez les elfes. Qui pourrait dire que cette merveille est en réalité une prison?'.

Les trois autres elfes les accompagnant ne semblaient pas gênés par la tour en elle-même. Ils jetaient plutôt des coups d'oeil nerveux au prince de Mirkwood. Ce dernier parraissait maître de lui-même, mais on aurait dit que de la lave circulait dans ses veines. Les trois elfes essayaient de se dire que Haldir avait exagéré. Que le jeune Legolas Greenleaf ne pouvait pas être capable de faire absolument TOUT ce dont leur capitaine l'accusait. Néanmoins, ils étaient sur leur garde. S'ils sentaient quoique ce soit de pas naturel... une peur étrange en eux... un violent mal de tête... des pensées qui n'étaient pas les leurs... Ils devraient lancer l'alerte et fuir au plus vite.

Legolas essayait de respirer profondément pour se calmer, mais il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à se retrouver en présence d'Haldir... Et surtout pas sur son territoire! D'une manière un peu ironique, la présence de Boromir à ses côtés le rassurait. Mais par contre, parmi les trois elfes l'accompagnant à la prison de Lothlòrien, il y avant l'un des lieutenants d'Haldir, Illidan en personne. Le frère aîné du jeune Elloran. L'elfe de Mirkwood savait pertinement bien que la seule chose qui retenât l'épée d'Illidan était la méfiance que Haldir avait instauré en son coeur. Legolas lança une légère vague de détection mentale autour de lui. Suffisamment pour avoir les informations dont il avait besoin, mais pas assez pour que l'un des autres elfes ressente une quelconque poussée. Il sourit tristement en découvrant que les elfes gardaient une zone de sécurité entre eux et lui.

Ces elfes le haïssaient et le craignaient en même temps, sans savoir si leurs sentiments étaient réellement fondés. Mais Legolas en avait assez de leur regards curieux ou méfiants, de leurs chuchottements, de la manière _'discrète'_ dont il était montré du doigt... et des appellations 'orc' venant des plus hardis... Depuis un moment, il nourrissait une idée en son coeur... Une solution pour lui et pour tous. Maintenant plus que jamais il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler à Aragorn.

**·..·**

Ils descendirent rapidement les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux différents sous-sols de la tour. De grande racines se torsadant sur les murs humides étaient la seule note de vie libre en cet endroit. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle circulaire d'où partaient quatre couloirs pointant vers les quatre points cardinaux. Illidan prit la tête du groupe et une des torches de la salle circulaire, et tous s'engagèrent dans l'aile Nord. Un fin grillage d'argent fermait chacune des cellules, mais Legolas ne s'y trompait pas: sous l'apparente fragilité de ces délicates grilles, se cachait du mythryl. Illidan finit par s'arrêter devant la seule cellule de cette aile comportant un prisonnier. Legolas se précipita vers la grille.

"Aragorn!"

Le ranger était assis dans un coin, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Il redressa la tête en entendant la voix de Legolas et parut soulagé de le voir sain et sauf, oubliant sa propre condition. Illidan ouvrit la grille avec une réticence qui ne fit aucun doute, et Legolas se précipita dans la cellule. Un moment, le lieutenant fut tenté de refermer la grille, mais l'autre humain ne laisserait pas les choses se faire si facilement. Et puis, si Haldir avait dit vrai, titiller les nerfs du prince de Mirkwood pouvait se révéler _très_ dangereux.

Legolas s'agenouilla près d'Aragorn et posa ses mains sur les épaules du ranger. "Tout va bien", souffla-t-il, comme s'ils allaient mettre au point une conspiration, ou comme s'il ne voulait pas que ces elfes étrangers ne les entendent et ne profanent ce qu'ils avaient en commun. "La Dame Galadriel a reconnu ton innocence et a bien comprit que la provocation était venu ... d'Haldir...". L'elfe avait manqué de s'étrangler sur le dernier mot. Aragorn le regarda intensément et exerça une légère pression de la main sur son bras gauche, comme pour le rassurer. L'ombre qui était passée sur le visage de Legolas se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il fit un sourire timide à Aragorn. "Tu peux sortir de cet endroit. Tu es libre, mon frère...".

Boromir, à l'extérieur, observa à la dérobée la réaction du lieutenant Illidan à ces mots. Sa main posée sur le manche de son épée s'était resserrée nerveusement. Le fils du Gondor se dit que leur innocent archer avait certainement du commettre quelque atrocité par le passé. Il était rare de voir des elfes dégageant une telle impression d'hostilité, surtout vis-à-vis de l'un des leurs. Boromir finit par se dire que Legolas lui avait probablement demandé de l'accompagner à la prison pour faire office de témoin et éventuellement de garde du corps. Il détestait être utilisé de la sorte. Mais d'un autre côté il était curieux. Si l'elfe qui les accompagnait portait un secret trop lourd, c'était peut-être à lui de décrouvrir si ce secret pouvait nuire à la mission de l'anneau ou pas.

"Comment vas-tu, mon ami?", demanda le ranger à voix basse alors que Legolas le détachait de ses chaînes. Legolas demeura un instant silencieux, fixant le vide devant lui, et Aragorn sut que les tourments du jeune elfe n'avaient pas trouvé de fin en ce lieu. Haldir avait vraiment du faire très fort! Il leva les yeux et entraperçut Illidan. Il comprit ce qui oppressait Legolas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste rassurant envers l'elfe, ce dernier prit la parole. "J'ai prit ma décision Aragorn", il parlait à voir basse, profitant du fait que les deux autres elfes accompagnant Illidan avaient commencé à parler entre eux, couvrant ainsi leur propre conversation. "Je ne suis nulle part chez moi...". Son regard évitait toujours soigneusement le ranger. "J'ai passé trop de temps loin des miens, et je suis maintenant un étranger en leur terre". Il leva la main pour faire signe à Aragorn qu'il n'avait pas fini avant que le ranger ne prenne la parole. "Pour eux désormais, je suis un monstre. Un rescapé des prisons orques, un miraculé en quelque sorte... Mais un monstre quand même...".

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond de la cellule et eut un faible sourire. "Tu connais la règle n'est-ce pas?_ 'Aucun elfe ne blessera intentionnellement un autre elfe, sauf si cet elfe se révèle être d'intention maléfique; auquel cas, l'elfe attaquant se fera aider d'autres elfes'_. Ce pacte protège tout ceux de sang elfique. Tout elfe en infraction avec cette Loi, que ce soit dans l'action ou dans le refus d'assistance, sera passible de banissement."

Il regarda alors Aragorn droit dans les yeux. "Mon banissement de la société elfique ne tient qu'à un fil. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..."

Aragorn éleva alors la voix, espérant que l'ouïe fine des autres elfes au dehors de la cellule perçoive ces paroles. "Tu n'étais pas responsable! Tu étais enfermé dans cette prison depuis des siècles. Tu as agis inconsciemment. Tu n'as jamais voulu tuer ces elfes, n'est-ce pas?".Legolas secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. "Le résultat est le même. Nombre de vies justes et nobles ont péri tout simplement parce que j'ai lutté, parce que j'ai refusé de me laisser mourrir et de rejoindre le hall de Mandos."

Aragorn serra les poings. Comment faire comprendre à Legolas qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir lutté pour sa survie? La manière dont les choses avait tourné lors de cette survie était indépendante de sa volonté. Il posa les mains sur les épaules frèles de son frère d'arme. "Ceux qui te critiquent, Legolas...", et son regard s'attarda un instant sur la silouhette des elfes dans le couloir, "n'ont pas comme toi passé près d'un millier d'année enfermé dans un puit!"

Boromir cligna des yeux dans la direction de la cellule. Ces informations étaient nouvelles et surprenantes pour lui. Voilà donc l'explication de l'allure étrange de leur archer et de son mutisme avec eux? La seule personne avec qui il semblait relâcher sa garde était Aragorn. Le ranger semblait connaître le lourd secret de l'archer et Boromir regrettait de ne pas avoir la même ouïe fine que les trois autres personnes qui se tenaient non loin de lui dans ce couloir. Mais de ces trois, seul Illidan semblait prêter attention à la conversation entre l'humain et l'elfe. Boromir réalisa que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le lieutenant était lié au secret de Legolas. Qu'avait dit Haldir à leur acceuil de Lothlórien? Comment avait-il qualifié Legolas? Etait-ce bien l'archer que le capitaine fixait au moment où il disait _"l'anneau de pouvoir n'est pas le bienvenu ici, pas plus que les orcs"_ ?

"Ils ne pourront pas comprendre, Aragorn", souffla Legolas en regardant le sol sans réellement le voir. "Ils m'ont prit pour mort et ont fait mon deuil. Et non seulement je suis revenu d'entre les morts, mais d'autres ont du payer de leur vie pour que tu...", il manqua de s'étrangler à nouveau. "pour que tu me retrouves...". Il prit une profonde respiration. "Pour eux, il aurait mieux valu que je meure il y a mille ans. J'aurais vécu dans leur coeur et leur souvenir... Mais la malédiction n'aurait pas frappé les gens de Mirkwood...".

Aragorn exerça à nouveau une brève pression rassurante sur l'épaule de Legolas. "Laisse leur le temps... Il n'y a que cinquante ans que tu es revenu... Et ils t'ont cru mort pendant près de mille ans-".

"Je suis un monstre, Aragorn!", le coupa Legolas. Humain et elfes dans le couloir firent silence un moment. Le jeune elfe de Mirkwood serra les poings contre sa poitrine. "Cette chose en moi... est mauvaise... Elle fait du mal aux autres...!". Aragorn se pencha vers l'elfe, "Mais tu as appris à la maîtriser. Tu la contrôles maintenant, non?". Legolas ferma les yeux, comme épuisé. "Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas grand chose, Aragorn, pour qu'elle m'échappe à nouveau et ne tue quelqu'un...".

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. "Combien de temps, Estel... Combien de temps avant que les elfes n'oublient ou ne comprennent? Jamais, j'en suis certain!" Il releva les yeux vers le mur derrière Aragorn. "Un jour, il comprendront que je n'avais pas le choix... Mais cela n'empêchera pas ces mains d'être tachées à jamais du sang qui les recouvrent...".Aragorn attira Legolas contre lui et maintint sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir Legolas trembler dans son étreinte.

"Aragorn... j'ai prit une décision...", le ranger pouvait sentir le souffle de l'elfe dans son cou, et souleva les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'attendre ou non au pire de la décision en question. Legolas s'écarta du ranger, mais ne releva pas les yeux sur lui. "Je te dois la vie... Tu es celui qui m'a sortit de l'enfer où j'étais... Tu es celui qui m'a ramené à la lumière...". Il prit une autre respiration profonde. "Tu es le seul qui m'acceptes tel que je suis, et qui ne me craint pas... Tu es le seul qui me laisses une chance de réhabilitation... Mais tu es un mortel...". Un autre respiration. Aragorn eut le sentiment que Legolas avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire, car une fois qu'il l'aurait dit, il ne pourrait - ne voudrait - plus revenir en arrière. "Un jour toi aussi tu mourras... Et ce jour là, je me retrouverai seul à la surface de ce monde..."

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il avait une vague idée vers quelle voie Legolas se dirigeait, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Aragorn", reprit l'elfe, "mais ma vie n'a pas de signification si tu n'es plus de ce monde, aussi...". Il prit une autre respiration, et Aragorn sut alors ce que l'elfe allait annoncer. "J'ai décidé de renoncer à mon immortalité."

Legolas avait prononcé cette phrase fatidique en regardant le ranger droit dans les yeux. L'elfe savait d'avance que l'humain allait refuser, et avait préparé soigneusement son plaidoyer. "Tu ne peux pas, Legolas!", cria presque le ranger, essayant de faire son regard le plus dur possible. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que Arwen sacrifie son immortalité pour lui, pas question que Legolas suive le même chemin. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui amena cette mort sournoise parmi les premiers nés!

"Ce renoncement n'est pas identique à celui d'Arwen, Estel...", Legolas sourit faiblement comme s'il avait lu les pensées d'Aragorn. _'C'est peut-être ce qu'il a réellement fait'_, se dit le ranger. _'Qui sait ce dont il est réellement capable s'il a apprit à maîtriser cette ... force?'_

"Je ne veux pas rester en arrière alors que tu meurs, sans aucun ami, à errer sur ces terres mortes, et à laisser cette chose me ronger de l'intérieur."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Je refuse de te voir perdre ta vie tout simplement parce que la mienne sera arrivée à son teme! Laisse leur le temps d'oublier et de comprendre, Legolas!"

"Mais il ne comprendront jamais, Aragorn!", Legolas lui aussi élevait la voix. "Crois-tu que j'ai prit cette décision sur un coup de tête?", continua-t-il plus bas. "Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, penses-tu que les elfes me feront jamais assez confiance pour me laisser librement évoluer au milieu d'eux? A Mirkwood, on me craint et on me regarde comme un animal sauvage. Ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre en tête que je suis Legolas. Ici, je suis haï grâce à ce cher Haldir qui ne m'a jamais apprécié de toute manière! Quand aux elfes de Rivendell... Ils sont polis avec moi, mais ne sont aucunement amicaux. Et si je reste à l'écart, aucun ne viendra me chercher pour qu je me joigne à eux. Ils me tolèrent, et éprouvent peut-être de la pitié pour moi... Mais ne m'acceptent pas comme l'un des leurs...". Le prince de Mirkwood était lancé dans son discours tout préparé et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Aragorn l'avait rarement vu parler autant en une fois. L'elfe poursuivit: "Crois-tu qu'un jour une femme elfe voudra se lier à moi, et risquer de passer une vie dans la terreur d'un moment de colère de ma part où une seule de mes pensées pourrait la tuer? Ou de craindre de dormir à mes côtés, sans savoir si elle se réveillerait jamais... au cas où je perdrait le contrôle de cette chose lors d'un cauchemar et que je la tuais par inadvertance?"

Aragorn demeurait abasourdit par la véhémence des paroles de Legolas. Il semblait avoir une image assez négative de son avenir. Mais tout avait été bien pensé. _'Et puis'_, dit une voix au fond de lui,_'il est quand même le mieux placé pour savoir la manière dont cette force évolue en lui et les moments où il en perd le contrôle...'. _Mais le ranger refusait d'accepter le pacte de Legolas. Il avait refusé celui d'Arwen, et il refuserait celui de cet elfe aussi. "Mais tu n'as pas que moi comme ami", essaya-t-il doucement. "Je ne suis pas aveugle, et ai remarqué que toi et Gimli avez beau vous chamailler sans cesse... il n'est pas loin d'être un ami pour toi..."

Legolas sourit faiblement. "Mais il est également un mortel. Quel ironie, Aragorn, que d'être né être de lumière, j'ai grandit au fond d'un puit. Que d'être censé porter l'amour de la vie au fond de moi, je porte en mon coeur cette force meurtrière... Et que d'être né immortel, je ne trouve d'âmes soeurs que parmi les mortels..."

Aragorn sentait le désespoir qui habitait le coeur de son ami. Il avait espérer le libérer du tourment de sa prison, mais il semblait que l'elfe était encore emprisonné quelque part. La prison était dans son coeur désormais. Il lui faudrait du temps...

Mais Legolas souriait doucement, avec cette pointe de tristesse qui le caractérisait tant. "Comprends moi, _mellon_... Je préfère vivre une vie humaine auprès de toi... Que de traverser l'éternité seul...". Aragorn plissa légèrement les yeux, comme blessé. Il avait déjà entendu discours similaire. Et de douloureux souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire.

Et quand Legolas lui dit qu'il annoncerait officiellement son renoncement à la dame Galadrielle ce soir, Aragorn ferma les yeux de désespoir, et nota mentalement d'aller voir la dame de Lothlòrien avant que Legolas ne dise quoi que ce soit... Qu'elle l'aide à le persuader de ne pas faire cette folie! Lui, vulgaire humain et descendant de celui qui avait causé la chute de ce monde dans un nouveau chaos, ne voulait pas en plus causer la perte de deux elfes qui étaient chers à son coeur.

Enfin libéré de ses chaînes, Aragorn se leva, suivit de Legolas. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la cellule, et marchèrent dans le couloir. Aragorn croisa le regard d'Illidan et y lu de la colère, de la souffrance et une question silencieuse. _'Pourquoi défends-tu ce meurtrier? Toi qui a été élevé dans la maison d'Elrond, n'es-tu pas censé comprendre nos moeurs?'_

Aragorn détourna le regard et se concentra sur la silhouette de Legolas qui marchait devant lui. Oui, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais c'était comme pour libérer un oiseau de sa cage et le voir s'envoler librement dans le bel azur... Pas pour lui attacher une lanière à la patte et le garder comme animal de companie. Aragorn n'avait pas peur du pouvoir de Legolas. Il y avait fait face un jour et avait survécu. L'elfe n'avait pas voulu le tuer à l'époque. La manifestation de sa force n'était qu'un appel à l'aide... Et par la suite, mainte fois ils avaient du affronter des enemis communs, et le ranger n'avait eu la vie sauve qu'aux interventions de l'elfe. Il réalisa lors quelque chose: seulement cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la libération de Legolas... Mais peut-être que les seuls moments de franchise et de liberté d'action que Legolas avait connu, n'avaient été qu'avec lui, Aragorn. Voilà pourquoi il était tellement attaché à l'humain, et gardait des distances avec ceux de sa propre race, persuadé qu'il était que les siens le haïssaient, sans exception!

Un être si frèle, trop sensible... qui aurait du mourrir dans la prison orc... Mais qui avait tenu bon contre toute attente. Un être brisé qui pouvait être un ami loyal. Quelqu'un à qui Aragorn devait la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Non, ce n'était pas Legolas qui avait une dette envers lui, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Aragorn se promit intérieurement de protéger cet être qui errait encore à la recherche de repères. De le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de voler de ses propres ailes. S'il ne réussissait déjà que cela dans toute sa vie, alors il pourrait fermer les yeux en paix.

Ils atteignirent l'extérieur de la tour, et même si Aragorn n'avait passé que trois heures dans sa sombre cellule, il fut quand même aveuglé par le soleil brillant de cette après midi. La lumière semblait faire du bien à Legolas, dont l'expression se radoucit. Il en avait été privé pendant si longtemps, qu'il en savourait chaque instant comme un enfant qui (re)découvre le monde. Aragorn sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était ça, Legolas... Un enfant dans les mains duquel on avait mis une arme trop puissante, et qui était obligé d'errer dans un monde trop cruel d'adultes...

Tous étaient sortis de la prison de Lothlórien et s'avançaient vers le coeur de la cité. Ils allaient devoir traverser un petit bois avant d'y arriver, mais ce n'était guère loin d'où ils se trouvaient. Aragorn jeta un coup d'oeil à Boromir et vit que ce dernier surveillait Illidan. Aragorn hocha imperceptiblement de la tête et reporta son attention sur le jeune elfe près de lui alors que leur marche continuait. Legolas marchait dans cette lumière, le coeur battant, impatient, bien que redoutant un peu, des événements de la soirée. Quand il renoncerait officiellement à son immortalité et lierait son destin à celui du ranger. Il éprouvait ce mélange curieux de joie et de crainte... Mais il savait au moins qu'après ce soir, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de son avenir...

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait une dizaine de mètres pourtant, que Legolas s'arrêta brusquement. "Attendez!". Un des elfes marchant derrière lui faillit le heurter et dut déployer une grande grâce pour éviter l'impact. Mais Legolas ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Aragorn s'avança à sa hauteur alors que Illidan et l'autre elfes se retournaient vers lui, un sourcil sceptique relevé. Le ranger vit que le visage du prince de Mirkwood ne reflétait plus la joie d'être en pleine lumière. Quelque chose le préoccupait et dessinait un pli inquiet sur son front. Il était concentré sur une sensation qu'il semblait être le seul à percevoir. Illidan se prépara au pire et posa sa main sur le manche de son épée. Si ce maudit elfe essayait un de ses tours contre eux, il aurait peut-être le temps de lui trancher la gorge.

Mais Legolas semblait ignorer ses pairs. Il avait ressentit une présence familière... horriblement famillière... mais ne pouvait placer un visage sur cette présence... Et cela l'effrayait... non, le terrorisait... Rien de bon ne pouvait venir de cette sensation.

"Restez sur vos gardes!", il se redressa et jeta des coups d'oeil inquiet autour de lui. "Il va se passer quelque chose!".

Illidan comprit mal les paroles de Legolas et pensa que l'elfe sentait que la force ou quoi que ce soit qui résidait en lui, avait brisé ses contrôles. Parfait, en une manière, cela allait lui donner l'excuse qu'il attendait pour venger son frère. Boromir le vit dégainer son épée et voulut crier un avertissement.

**"LEGOLAS! ATTENTION!"**

Mais ce n'était pas le fils du Gondor qui avait crié ces paroles... La voix était celle d'Aragorn. Pour Legolas, tout ce qui suivit sembla alors se passer au ralentit. Aragorn avait crié l'avertissement en regardant dans la direction de la prison. Legolas avait voulu se retourner, mais le ranger s'était brutalement jeté sur lui pour le pousser au sol. Legolas entendit un sifflement aigü passer près de lui. L'instant d'après, il vit Aragorn projeté en arrière, une flèche plantée dans sa poitrine. Le ranger tomba au ralentit sur le sol alors que Legolas sentait sa propre respiration s'arrêter et un grand froid l'envahir.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver... C'est encore un cauchemar... Ca n'est pas réel..._

Le corps du ranger heurta le sol en un bruit mat. L'elfe entendit une voix hurler le nom d'Aragorn, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

"Là-bas!", cria Boromir en montrant quelque chose sur la paroi de la tour argent et ivoire. Illidan et les deux autres elfes regardèrent dans la direction que l'humain montrait et virent une forme sombre encapuchonée qui bondissait de la paroi, un arc en main, et déjà en train de recharger.

Legolas réagit au quart de tour. Il n'avait pas vu celui qui avait tiré sur Aragorn, mais il avait perçut les mouvements des quatres autres personnes autour de lui. Il roula sur lui même pour faire face à la tour d'où était venu l'attaque. Il entraperçut la forme encapuchonée qui bandait son arc, la pointe de la flèche dirigée dans sa direction.

_Il a tiré sur Aragorn. Aragorn va mourrir. Il ne peut pas mourrir. Pas mourrir. Pas maintenant. C'est à moi de le protéger. Il ne doit pas mourrir. **BONDIS!**_

Legolas, sous l'effet de la panique et de la fureur mélangées laissa la chose en lui sortir et jaillir. Il s'était toujours raisonné de ne pas s'en servir pour tuer. Une poussée de temps à autre pour décontenancer un ennemi, sans plus. Mais toutes ces années de craintes s'envolèrent et il laissa une haine jaillir de lui... Un jet brutal d'énergie...

qui toucha sa cible.

Boromir, Illidan et les deux autres elfes virent l'assaillant sombre, près à tirer à nouveau, se tordre légèrement en l'air avant de lâcher la flèche. Boromir suivit la trajectoire du projectile des yeux et vit Legolas partir brusquement en arrière. _'Ses craintes étaient fondées... Les elfes de Lothlòrien ne semblent pas le porter dans leur coeur...'_, fut sa première pensée, avant de foncer sur l'elfe et le ranger en un vaine tentative de les aider. Il n'était ni elfe, ni numenor... Mais c'était des membres de son groupe qui étaient prit pour cible, et en terrain ennemi, ils devaient tous oublier leurs querelles. Il entendit le cri de douleur que Legolas n'avait pu contenir, et au même instant - mais de l'autre côté - le bruit mat d'un corps qui heurte le sol depuis une hauteur non négligeable.

Legolas roula sur son côté et Boromir vit que la flèche s'était plantée dans son épaule, la traversant de part en part. _'il faut une solide force pour tirer une flèche et faire ce genre de dégât'. _Mais il fut coupé court dans ses pensées par l'expression sur le visage de Legolas. Oublié l'air timide, doux et réservé qu'il arborait durant leur longue marche. Boromir se pétrifia sur place en découvrant un visage empli d'une immense fureur, les yeux brûlant une haine sans borne.

**_"CRÈÈÈÈVE!"_**

Au moment où Legolas hurla ce mot d'une voix rauque, Boromir sentit _quelque chose _le frôler à grande allure, le dépasser, et se ruer derrière lui. L'instant d'après il entendit derrière lui un gémissement de douleur. Curieusement, la voix ne lui semblait pas étrangère... Il se retourna et vit que leur assaillant se tordait au sol, en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Le capuchon noir masquant toujours son visage. Les trois autres elfes semblaient pétrifiés, ne sachant pas quelle action mener. Illidan se retourna vers Legolas, et Boromir put lire dans ses yeux comme s'il l'avait écrit noir sur blanc sur un parchemin. _Il en est capable. Oh Valar, ce n'est pas qu'une exagération d'Haldir...! Il en est réellement capable... !_

Legolas s'était relevé sur ses genoux et serrait sa main sur son épaule blessée. Dans sa tête repassait sans cesse le moment où Aragorn avait été frappé de la flèche. Cette vision passée en boucle dans son esprit suffisait à alimenter en énergie cette force qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de lui. Mais au lieu de la laisser s'éparpiller comme cela lui était maintes fois arrivé par le passé, Legolas la canalisait sur son enemi. Ironie du sors, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas réagit si promptement si c'était sa propre vie qui avait été mise en danger.

Mais cet enemi avait osé s'en prendre à Aragorn. Aragorn sans qui sa vie n'existait pas.

Bien sur, Legolas ne pensait pas en termes si calmes et si étudiés, mais laissait sa terreur, sa fureur et... ce quelque chose en lui... éclater au grand jour.

_Crève! Crève! Crève! **CREVE!**_

Il était désormais debout et continuait à fixer l'assaillant avec un masque de furie sur le visage. Boromir qui à ce moment là levait les yeux sur lui - car entre temps il était tombé à genoux - ne se souvenait plus de quand datait le même degré de terreur que ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Car le visage de Legolas était contortionné par cette fureur sans nom et il semblait beaucoup plus dangereux que les orcs, et gobelins qu'ils avaient affrontés dans la Moria. Même le Balrog n'avait pas réussi à lui insuffler une telle peur. Mais au fond de son esprit, une voix souffla à Boromir que cette peur était peut-être due au fait qu'à la base, Legolas était un ami... Un ami dont il découvrait un nouveau visage... Boromir se retourna vers leur ennemi et à ce moment-là se produisit un événement pivot de l'histoire.

Si l'assaillant avait continué à se tordre sur le sol en hurlant sa douleur, Legolas l'aurait achevé de quelques poussées destinées à lui faire éclater le crâne. Et beaucoup d'autres mondes auraient ainsi poussé un soupire de soulagement. Mais au lieu de cela, l'assaillant sembla rassembler ses quelques forces demeurantes et joua son atout: il leva une main vers le capuchon de sa toge sombre. D'un geste brusque il le tira vers l'arrière, révélant son visage.

Et tous alors eurent un hocket de surprise...

_Quoi?_

Plus d'un pensa être devenu fou. Mais le hurlement de Legolas derrière eux les ramena à la réalité.

Legolas avait brusquement arrêté la poussée et fixait son enemi avec des yeux exorbités. Le masque de fureur qui recouvrait son visage un instant auparavant avait été remplacé par un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur.

Car c'était son propre visage qu'il voyait sur son ennemi.

Boromir, se retourna à nouveau vers leur ennemi, essayant bien de comprendre le degré de réalité face à lui.

_Un autre Legolas?_

Puis une pensée plus rationnelle. _'Lequel est le vrai?'_

Celui revêtu de la toge sombre retomba un moment sur le sol, le visage crispé sous le souvenir de la douleur qui lui avait vrillé le crâne. Illidan vit qu'un filet de sang coulait de son nez et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Puis il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Derrière eux, Legolas tomba à genoux. Toute idée de meurtre l'avait quitté.

_C'est moi... C'est moi qui ai tiré sur Aragorn...?_

L'autre Legolas porta rapidement son regard sur les personnes présentes, puis sur son jumeau blessé. Il dut comprendre qu'il était en position d'infériorité, car il roula sur lui-même et bondit dans les fourrés. Illidan et les deux autres elfes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de se lancer à la poursuite de cet étrange ennemi. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas savoir s'ils devaient arrêter le fuyard, ou son jumeau... ou peut-être les deux... Boromir se retourna alors vers Legolas, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il réellement vu ce qu'il venait de voir? Après tout, ces elfes avaient tous des visages fins, une peau pale, des cheveux blonds... ils étaient peut-être tous pareils pour des yeux non exercés.

Sauf que l'expression perdue dans les yeux de Legolas lui disait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ou mal perçut la réalité. C'était bien un deuxième Legolas qui les avaient attaqués. Et le premier semblait paralysé, semblable à une statue, si ce n'était les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ces yeux. Et Boromir se sentait impuissant à l'aider, ne comprenant pas lui-même la situation.

"Le... Legolas..."

La voix faible d'Aragorn tira Legolas de ses pensées et il se retourna rapidement vers le ranger, le visage toujours empreint de stupeur, d'horreur... et aussi de tristesse et de culpabilité. "Aragorn! Non, ne bouge pas!", lui cria-t-il en se précipitant près de lui. Il prit alors conscience de la gravité de la blessure du ranger, oubliant un instant la sienne. Mais Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et la remarqua tout de suite au sang qui s'écoulait de l'épaule de son frère d'arme.

"Je n'ai pas pu te protéger correctement...", la voix du ranger n'était qu'un faible coassement. Sa main tremblante se posa sur le côté du visage de l'elfe. "Mais au moins... tu es... vivant...". Il serra les dents sous un bref assaut de douleur alors qu'il prenait une respiration. "C'est... le principal...", continua-t-il, l'air soulagé.

Legolas sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et secoua la tête. "Idiot!", il avait une envie brusque de le frapper. "Ne parle pas! On va te soigner... Tu vas voir, tu vas t'en sortir, Estel...!". Aragorn sourit faiblement à Legolas. "Oh ne t'inquiète pas... pour cette blessure...". Il prit une autre respiration, moins crispée que la précédente. "Elle ne doit pas être très grave... Je ne sens déjà plus la douleur...".

Et le regard du ranger devint fixe.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Legolas le regarda un moment, avant que la réalisation ne le frappe.

_"Aragorn... ?"_

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Bon, le chapitre précédent a été un peu en déphasage par rapport aux deux premiers... Et maintenant que l'on est de retour dans le classique OOL-style (dirons nous), ça va mieux pour s'y retrouver? ;)_

_**Elysabeth** : baaah, comme s'il me fallait un an pour **updater** des fics... ;) M'enfin... hein...? ;) *regarde à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'un soutien moral*... snif... chuis une incomprise... ^^;  
:P_

_**Gaelle**: mici pour la review ;) Je suis contente de lire que tu supportes le "petit à petit" au niveau information... quelque fois j'ai peur de faire évoluer les informations trop lentement au gout des gens ^^; mici :)_

_**Alana Chantelune**: *clin d'oeil* ;-) _

_**Nefra**: C'est plus clair maintenant? :) De toute façon, j'avais prévenu que sans le chapitre 4, le chapitre 3 était dur à capter à 100% ;-)_

_**Orianne**: ah! enfin quelqu'un qui comprends que le chapitre 3 était un **passage obligé** (chiant, mais obligé) pour l'évolution de l'histoire *reniflement ému* :,-)... Sorry à toutes et touts de vous avoir imposé ça ;) Quand à la **chanson**... *rougis du dégat de santé mentale qu'elle inflige aux lecteurs* houlààà ;) Maintenant, ce que tu me dis me donne une idée... Je vais la recomposer (la musique de base) et faire la vraie chanson en elfique... (le reste est de trouver un endroit où taper le mp3 après ;) ). Des intéressé(e)s? :)  
Quand à **RING**, j'y travaille, sois rassurée ;)_

_Y avait une surprise dans ce chapitre... Un dessin LOTR au choix pour la première (premier?) qui trouve ;)  
(maintenant si vous trouvez pas, C pas grave, ça sera mieux pour le suspens ;) )_

_Voilà, C tout pour cette fois... il est ... 4 heures du mat -_- et moi qui devait dormir tôt... -_-_

_Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes... J'ai pas de correcteur ici et mes nyeux collent... Je corrigerai plus tard... ;)_

_bisous :*_

_::Roselyne::  
(traumatisée parce que je viens d'entendre une récente chanson française dite 'à la mode' et ai reconnu tout les sons comme provenant d'un vieux synthétiseur (PSR-4500) datant de 1991 ^^;;;;;; Oskour... ^^;;;;; J'ai eu l'impression de réécouter de vieux essais que j'avais faits il y a + de 10 ans :p C flippant... Et ça me rajeunit pas tout ça ^^;;;;;; *nyeux de perdue qui dort pas assez* )_


	5. Gaya 4 , le Survivant

**Disclaimer:**  
_Les personnages de Tolkien... bah ils sont à Tolkien. Le pauvre - qui doit à l'heure actuelle se retourner dans sa tombe - n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à la création de ses personnages, qu'un personnage secondaire de la Communauté de l'Anneau deviendrait le personnage principal de milliers d'adaptations écrites plus tard. :p Mais bon, il avait p'tête pas la gueule d'Orlando Bloom en tête quand il a créé ce perso ;-)_

_Par contre, certains des personnages qui apparaissent ici m'appartiennent. Ils proviennent d'une BD que j'ai créée en 1986: Nexus 6. (certain(e)s d'entre vous les reconnaîtrons ;) )_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**ONLY ONE LIGHT**

**Chapitre 5 - Gaia #4, le Survivant.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

"DEBOUT, LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT! ON A UN GAGNANT!"

Lynn sursauta au cri de Johnny Hawkson et dut cligner furieusement des yeux pour ajuster sa vue à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était endormie à l'infirmerie, la tête sur le lit de Tolkins, et lui tenant toujours la main. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale: 2h34 du matin.

C'était à parier. Elle pouvait veiller tout le temps qu'elle voulait, Greenleaf se tenait à carreaux, mais qu'elle s'endorme, seulement… Qu'elle ose s'endormir… !

"Je savais que ce taré ferait une erreur". La voix de Danny trahissait sa joie et son impatience, Lynn sentit de l'adrénaline monter en elle; en sortant de l'infirmerie, elle remarqua que le jeune chasseur était revêtu de sa tenue sombre de combat. Elle n'avait pas encore tourné le regard vers Johnny que ce dernier lui tapait littéralement ses bottes et son gilet de protection dans les bras.

"On est go?", elle était presque incrédule. La question était stupide car la réponse était si évidente que Hawkson ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se tournant à la place vers Ranjitt. "Je t'ai déjà dit, Danny, tu le sous-estimes en le traitant de taré. On a eu de la chance… _beaucoup_ de chance…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", demanda Lynn en sautillant à cloche-pied pour enfiler rapidement ses bottes tout en suivant Hawkson et Ranjitt qui s'éloignaient déjà, Hawkson portait toujours pour elle ses armes et son sac à dos.

"Legolas Greenleaf, 2931 ans, monde Iréa 11576. Intercepté à Lothlòrien alors qu'il sortait Aragorn de prison", commença Johnny avant de se retourner vers elle et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. "L'idée de surveiller tous les endroits et époques où Legolas était mêlé à une prison n'était peut-être pas idiote… Mais vu la rapidité d'attaque de Greenleaf, cela aurait été insuffisant pour avoir le temps de d'être balancé dans ce monde. On peut dire qu'on a eut une chance unique qui ne se représentera pas deux fois."

"La victime a résisté et a survécu?"

"Elle est toujours vivante…", continua Johnny, "et doit certainement intéresser suffisamment notre cible pour qu'il traîne encore un peu dans les parages. Comme je dis, c'est notre unique chance, mais nous risquons à tout moment de perdre cette opportunité si Greenleaf se décide à agir!".

"Les techs continuent à surveiller ce monde", dit alors Danny d'une voix à laquelle l'excitation du combat à venir donnait des pointes d'aigu. "Ca veut dire qu'on est quasi en temps réel avec Greenleaf".

Ils passèrent un tournant du couloir et Johnny attrapa au vol les ceinturons qu'un assistant leur tendait. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers un monte-charge, au bout du couloir.

"Circonstances?", demanda simplement Forester, d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre aussi neutre que les machines qui les entouraient.

"Télékinésie", dit Johnny d'une voix claire au moment où ils passaient un contrôle. "Le Legolas de ce monde là semble être doué d'une capacité de contrôle mental. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu repousser Greenleaf".

Forester ralentit le pas, considérant toutes les implications; "Mais comm...", elle s'interrompit avant d'avoir pu formuler complètement sa question. Quelle importance comment ce Legolas avait pu acquérir cette connaissance? Chaque Legolas avait sa caractéristique propre, et était différent des autres. Elles en avait tellement vu – à l'état de cadavres lorsque la _'confrontation'_ avait finalement lieu – que plus rien n'aurait pu la surprendre. Après tout, l'un d'_eux_ avait donné naissance à ce monstre !

Et puis, Greenleaf était lui aussi un Legolas! Qui pouvait certifier que dans un de ces millions de mondes encore inexplorés, il n'y avait pas un autre tueur psychopathe au visage d'ange qui se préparait à son petit exercice de prédilection?

"Hé! On pourrait peut-être lui demander de nous filer un coup de main!". Pendant un instant, Lynn fut perdue par la suggestion que Ranjitt venait de formuler. Johnny répondit alors qu'ils passaient devant des soldats armés qui gardaient jalousement l'accès au monte-charge. "On ne connait pas les circonstances de l'éveil de ce don chez lui. Les techs n'ont pas trop eut le temps de fouiller son passé à la recherche d'un indice que l'on pourrait utiliser pour le pousser à se joindre à nous. Et il y a des règles, Danny !". Hawkson se tourna vers le jeune chasseur juste avant de s'engouffrer sous l'arcade métallique qui les séparait de la salle de lancement. "Nous ne devons en principe pas mêler les civils à la traque. Nous devons éviter autant que possible de changer leur histoire."

'_C'est un peu tard pour ça'_, songea Lynn amèrement. Greenleaf avait déjà changé l'histoire dans chacun des mondes qu'il avait traversé afin d'y tuer son homologue. S'il se faisait discret au début, il avait de plus en plus tendance à se donner en spectacle lors de ses assassinat

Son but réel était toujours incompris. Tout en repassant en tête les implications du pouvoir kinétique de ce nouveau Legolas, elle se souvint d'un autre Legolas, qui avait lui aussi eut une particularité de ce genre.

Monde Irea #13972. Un Legolas qui pouvait – par simple contact physique – voir le passé, le présent, ou le futur lié à la personne qu'il touchait. Un don, ou une malédiction... Greenleaf s'était rendu dans ce monde alors que ce Legolas participait à une gigantesque chasse à l'homme à Minath Tirith. D'après les enquêteurs de Gaia, ce monde était en proie depuis quelques années à une série d'agressions, viols et meurtres, commis par une seule et même personne. Les talents de ce Legolas avaient été mis à contribution pour trouver l'auteur de ces abominations. Il semblait qu'il avait découvert l'identité du meurtrier. Hakwson et elle, s'étaient rendus dans ce monde, déguisés en simple couple de jeunes artisans pèlerins. Mais le temps qu'ils n'atteignent la 'cible potentielle' de Greenleaf, ce Legolas était déjà mort, brûlé vif dans une maison en flamme. Ses restes calcinés avaient été découvert non loin de ceux du tueur en série présumé, et tous ceux de ce monde 13972 avaient conclus que Legolas était mort dans l'incendie en tentant d'arrêter le meurtrier des sept jeunes femmes assassinées au cours des dernières années.

Seulement personne à Gaia n'avait pas accepté cette version, trop facile à leurs goûts. Bien sur, il était fort probable que le destin 'naturel' de ce Legolas eut été de mourir dans l'incendie... tout comme il était également fort probablement que Greenleaf ne l'eut _un peu_ aidé...

_Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide_, comme disait le proverbe. Lynn secoua la tête pour se clarifier les idées tout en mettant le pied sur le monte-charge qui se mit en branle presque aussitôt pour les emporter dans les profondeurs de la terre. Les trois chasseurs et les deux gardes semblaient de minuscules silhouettes sur la plate-forme ouverte qui les entraînait à quarante-cinq degrés dans le tunnel de béton et de métal.

Au bout d'une longue minute, le monte-charge s'arrêta en un bruit sourd qui parut se répercuter sur les parois de la partie souterraine de la base. Les gardes demeurèrent sur place tandis que le trio des chasseurs s'avançait vers l'allée menant à la salle de lancement. Sur tout le trajet, Danny Ranjitt ne cessa de lancer des remarques ci et là, qui témoignaient de manière vive de sa motivation dans cette mission, tout autant que de son manque de recul et de responsabilité. Lynn serra les dents: elle n'aimait pas avoir un débutant dans leur équipe, surtout avec une 'proie' comme Greenleaf. Elle maudit silencieusement l'incompétence du Comité de décision. Cela ne leur suffisait-il pas que Greenleaf ait déjà mis hors service un des gaiens? Fallait-il qu'un autre tombe aussi?

Ils atteignirent une immense porte voûtée. La vaste pièce en contrebas ressemblait à une ruche, tant l'agitation y régnait. De la taille d'un demi-terrain de football, elle était couverte de machines d'apparence étrange – pour tout novice - et de câbles. Au centre, accessible par une longue passerelle de métal surplombant le vide, se dressait une plate-forme cylindrique, entourée à intervalle régulier par des vitres qui pouvaient pivoter en leur milieu. Le cylindre était de quartz bleuté et son pourtour était orné de symboles techniques aussi illisibles que des runes elfiques. Certains techs avaient enlevé plusieurs dalles de la couronne de quartz et avaient relié la machine à l'ordinateur central pour les derniers chargement de données et d'énergie.

Conelly, le responsable des techs, leva la tête à l'arrivée de Johnny et lui dit qu'ils étaient bientôt prêt. Johnny acquiesça d'une signe de tête alors qu'un des techs vérifiait qu'il avait bien ajusté sa tenue de combat, et qu'un autre leur tendait à tous des vêtements usuels du monde qu'ils allaient rejoindre, et qu'ils porteraient au dessus de leur tenue souple et sombre, destinée autant à faciliter les mouvements extrêmes de combat tout en étant d'un tissus très résistant, que de leur permettre de supporter le transfert vers un autre monde. L'expérience leur avait montré que sans ce type de matériel sur la peau - mélange de synthétique et de micro fils de métal - chaque passage avait tendance à laisser le voyageur dans un état d'hébétude pendant un moment certain... Comme s'il s'était pris trop de décharge électrique durant le transfert.

Mus par un signal invisible, tous les techs s'écartèrent rapidement du cylindre, laissant les trois chasseurs seuls, en périmètre du cylindre. Ils serrèrent les poings fermement sur leurs armes, se préparant chacun mentalement au transfert qui allait suivre, espérant secrètement que Greenleaf n'avait pas déjà lancé sa deuxième attaque contre ce Legolas kinétique. Les longue vitres pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes jusqu'à ce que leurs bords se touchent, construisant une cage de verre autour des trois combattants. Johnny et Lynn avaient atteint un degré de calme provenant d'un long entraînement tout autant que d'une grande habitude et lassitude de ce moyen de _'transport'_. Danny, quand à lui, jetait des coups d'oeil à la fois ravis et ahuris autour de lui, essayant d'imaginer chaque sensation qu'il pourrait observer. Lynn soupira intérieurement, son regard croisant celui de Johnny. Ca n'aurait pas du être la première mission du jeune ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis, Danny avait tendance à être un peu trop rapide de la gâchette. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Mais le Comité n'avait rien voulu entendre des remarques de Hawkson à ce sujet. Forester serra les dents: le destin avait la fâcheuse tendance à placer aux postes importants les gens qui étaient le moins compétents...

Les responsables techniques lancèrent le processus de transfert. La lumière se fit doucement dans l'enceinte de verre et de métal, puis son intensité s'accrut alors qu'un bourdonnement envahissait l'endroit. Lynn et Johnny firent fit de la sensation de picotement due à l'électricité statique qui s'accumulait, mais Danny n'hésita pas à partager avec eux tous ses commentaires à ce sujet.

Forester renifla l'odeur habituelle de l'ozone alors que des éclairs se formaient au centre de la "pièce" dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils zébrèrent rapidement le plafond et zigzaguèrent le long des vitres en autant de crépitements affolés afin de rejoindre le quartz derrière les voyageurs. Bientôt, ils furent tous pris sous une cloche d'arcs électriques de plus en plus furieux. Hawkson n'avait qu'une hantise: que le jeune ne cède à la panique et ne se rue sur les vitres pour tenter de s'extraire de là. Il serait transformé en petit tas de cendre avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'il était mort.

Mais Ranjitt se tint coi, alors que le sol sous eux commençait à ondoyer tel de l'eau. Une énorme énergie était en train de se rassembler dans ce cylindre de métal, de quartz et de verre. Le bourdonnement et le grésillement du générateur se transformèrent en rugissement fracassant alors que la tonalité globale montait dans les aigus. La lumière devint brièvement éclatante, et s'éteignit tout aussi brusquement.

Au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait plus personne.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Hé oui, toujours vivante, même après cette longue période de silence ;-)_

_Tenez en compte des examens bien c.h.i.a.n.t.s. , huit tournages à enchaîner l'un après l'autre pour mes cours, un accident récent (je tape d'une main), où je me suis cassé la clavicule et endommagé les vertèbres cervicales (je saurai quoi mercredi ;), ... saupoudrez le tout d'une connexion internet foireuse, et vous aurez la recette du retard dans l'écriture des fics ;)_

_La prochaine à être updatée sera soit "Communauté des Elfes – 21", soit "Jet de Pierre dans un lac". Je suis également à la moitié de l'écriture de "Dark is the Night" qui a été un chouya recorrigé afin d'y avoir plus de suspens et de tension ;) (hé oui, attendez vous à des cliff-hangers... encore...! :p )_

_Je n'ai pas pu me rendre au Japan Expo cette année, vu mon accident... Mais ça sera partie remise pour le prochain_

_Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à sortir ce chapitre, et donc, pour être certaine que tout le monde a bien compris, vu que pour la plupart d'entre vous, ça fait longtemps: les personnes citées dans ce chapitre sont appelées soit par leur nom, soit par leur prénom, à savoir:_

_Johnny Hawkson  
Lynn Forester  
Danny Ranjitt  
et Tolkins Connor_

_Lynn, Johnny et Tolkins appartiennent à une histoire/BD que j'avais fait il y a une quinzaine d'année, nommée "Nexus 6". Ils sont un peu (!) hors contexte ici, mais c'est le lot de tout perso _'tap' _dans une fanfic ;-)_

_Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre précédent, séparément. Car il est 6h10 du mat, j'ai pas encore dormi, et il y a eut beaucoup de reviews (contente, que je suis :))))) ), et elles sont pour la plupart très complexe et demandent beaucoup de soin et d'attention à la réponse ;) (et G pas envie de bâcler, vous avez déjà été super sympas de laisser des reviews :,-)... )_

_Il y a par contre, des indices planqués dans ce chapitre... des références... à vous de trouver, pour voir! :p_

_A pluche tout le monde et merci beaucoup pour votre patience :,-)..._

_Bizz :_

_::Roselyne::_


	6. Monde 11576: Discussions Nocturnes

**Disclaimer:**  
_Les personnages de Tolkien... bah ils sont à Tolkien. Le pauvre - qui doit à l'heure actuelle se retourner dans sa tombe - n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à la création de ses personnages, qu'un personnage **secondaire **de la Communauté de l'Anneau deviendrait le personnage principal de milliers d'adaptations écrites plus tard. :p Mais bon, il avait p'tête pas la gueule d'Orlando Bloom en tête quand il a créé ce perso ;-)_

_**Musique, Maestro !  
**__Bah oui, ceux et celles qui suivent mes autres fics, savent que depuis un moment, je cite la musique qui a tourné (en boucle) pendant l'écriture d'un chapitre... Vu que la musique influence la manière de percevoir les choses et d'écrire, si vous voulez vous mettre dans le même mood que moi : __**"Start Again"**__, de __**RED**__. _

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**ONLY ONE LIGHT**

**Chapitre 6 - Monde #11576: Discussions Nocturnes.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Legolas était silencieux, assis auprès d'Aragorn dans la clairière du Repos. Les hobbits venaient de partir, les yeux encore rouges, et soutenus par Boromir. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers leur elfe. Gimli était resté un moment, refusant d'écouter les commérages elfiques, et prenant pour la première fois la défense de Legolas. Il n'avait pas été présent lors de l'incident et ne pouvait pas croire un seul mot des folles rumeurs qu'il entendait.

Le nain avait finalement préféré s'éloigner. En passant derrière Legolas, il avait tendu la main vers lui, comme pour lui faire une tape réconfortante sur son épaule, et s'était retenu au dernier moment, se maudissant intérieurement. _Un nain, vouloir être ami avec un elfe ? Peuh !_ Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il avait finalement quitté la clairière, laissant Legolas seul avec Aragorn.

Seul.

C'était bien le sentiment qui menaçait de noyer à tout moment l'elfe de Mirkwood. Oh, les autres elfes de Lothlórien n'étaient pas loin, il pouvait sentir leurs présences. Mais il sentait aussi leur méfiance. Haldir avait fait un super bon boulot, et avait du rentrer dans pas mal de détails affolants ! Et bien sur, la petite démonstration de cet après-midi n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire. Maintenant, tout ce que le capitaine de la garde de Lothlórien avait même pu inventer de faux allait désormais être considéré comme l'Evangile selon Saint Haldir.

La conscience de la terrible réalité s'était refermée sur lui, et il avança la main pour écarter une mèche brune du visage d'Aragorn, allongé sur la pierre claire. On aurait presque dit que le ranger dormait paisiblement. Si ce n'était l'absence totale de mouvement de sa poitrine…

Legolas se sentait seul. Horriblement seul. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et d'avoir été enfermé à nouveau dans le puits des prisons orques. La solitude là-bas avait presque été plus supportable que celle d'aujourd'hui, car à l'époque, il avait encore un espoir. Ici, il ne lui restait plus rien de tel.

Il prit la main d'Aragorn et la porta contre son front. Il sentit des larmes de désespoir monter en lui, et tenta de les refouler. Il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un ami, la seule personne pour qui il vivait réellement depuis sa libération, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était _différent. _Il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais accepté nulle part, mais Aragorn avait semblé ne pas le craindre, et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Le ranger aurait pu l'assassiner, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face la première fois, et que Legolas essayait de le tuer. Mais il avait choisit de répondre à la violence par la douceur, considérant plutôt Legolas comme un animal sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Lentement, mais surement, il avait ramené Legolas vers la lumière. Seulement, ceux du dehors n'étaient pas près à voir l'un des leurs revenir à la vie, surtout avec le fardeau qui pesait désormais sur ses épaules.

Il avait essayé de tuer Aragorn la première fois qu'il l'avait vu…! La respiration de Legolas ralentit considérablement et sa main se crispa légèrement autour de celle de l'humain. A l'époque, il n'avait pas réussit à tuer le ranger, mais aujourd'hui quelqu'un s'en était chargé. Quelqu'un qui portait _son_ visage ! C'était tellement ironique qu'il en aurait rit s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'éclater en sanglots bruyants par la même occasion. Etait-ce le destin qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ? Les valars pouvaient-ils avoir un humour aussi… décalé ? Il se surprit à les maudire, et refoula ses larmes, les transformant en colère brûlante et intérieure.

Il faillit presque ne pas sentir la présence de la dame de Lothlórien. Il releva la tête et vit Galadriel qui l'observait depuis le haut des marches sculptées dans la pierre et menant à la clairière. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut un léger froncement de sourcil, et crispa sa main en un poing, involontairement. Legolas comprit instantanément que sa colère ouvrait la porte à son pouvoir, et que ce dernier se lançait comme un chien fou sur la piste de l'assassin d'Aragorn. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força rapidement au calme, afin de ne pas avoir toute une communauté elfique qui vienne lui hurler dessus pour des migraines chroniques.

« Je suis désolé, ma Dame… », commença-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol, relâchant la main d'Aragorn et se redressant, l'air solennel. Galadriel ne répondit rien, mais après quelques secondes, entama la descente des marches, signifiant soit qu'elle lui pardonnait, soit qu'elle ne le craignait pas. Legolas doutait que ce fut la seconde solution. Elle finit par s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la pierre sur laquelle Aragorn gisait. L'archer de Mirkwood n'osait croiser le regard de la dame de Lòrien, en grande partie par honte, et surtout car il ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle finit par abaisser le regard vers Aragorn et posa la main sur son front.

"D'abord Gandalf, ensuite Aragorn...", commença-t-elle d'une voix grave et calme, emplie de fatalité. "C'est une grande tragédie que l'un comme l'autre nous aient quittés. La communauté est en grand péril et les forces de Sauron sont plus fortes que jamais."

Legolas ravala les paroles qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Avouer maintenant à la dame de la Lòrien qu'il voulait renoncer à son immortalité pour Aragorn tomberait très mal à propos et le ferait paraitre purement égoïste. Nul besoin de rajouter cela à la longue liste de ce qu'on pouvait déjà lui reprocher. Il fut tenté de lancer un bref coup de sonde dans l'esprit de l'elfe face à lui pour en connaître plus à ce sujet, mais renonça alors que l'idée-même se formulait dans son esprit. Galadriel, entre tous, pourrait détecter l'intrusion. Et là, c'en serait fini de lui !

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Car il devait d'abord trouver l'assassin d'Aragorn et le lui faire payer !

Il avait serré les poings sans s'en rendre compte, mais cela n'échappa pas à Galadriel. Elle retira sa main du front du ranger et lui fit face.

"On m'a expliqué qu'Aragorn s'est interposé pour que tu ne sois pas tué. Les valars savent que sa vie était importante dans la guerre qui se profile..."

_'...plus que la mienne'_, compléta mentalement Legolas, amèrement, avant que Galadriel ne reprenne.

"Ne gaspille pas son sacrifice en cherchant absolument à le venger. Tout le monde ici voudrait mettre la main sur le tueur pour lui faire payer. Et des groupes d'elfes effectuent déjà des battues dans la forêt de Lòrien". Elle marqua une pause. "Toi désormais, il te faudra continuer ce qu'Aragorn avait entrepris, et guider ce qui reste de la Communauté dans la mission qui est la vôtre. Tu ne dois pas faire de ce qui est arrivé à Aragorn une affaire personnelle."

Legolas redressa la tête et fixa Galadriel d'un regard flamboyant. "Le tueur porte le même visage que le mien. Et vous dites que je ne dois pas en faire une affaire personnelle ?". Il fixa encore la dame elfe droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans desserrer les poings, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner à pas vifs de la clairière.

**·..·**

Frodon se retourna dans ses draps. Comme les autres non-elfes - peu habitués à conserver leur équilibre en dormant, suffisamment pour ne pas tomber d'un arbre pendant leur sommeil - il dormait à même le sol. Mais le tapis de feuilles et de mousse était plus que confortable. Surtout après les conditions de repos des derniers jours passés à fuir devant les orcs dans la Moria et au dehors.

Ce n'était pas le manque de confort qui empêchait le hobbit de fermer l'oeil. La mort d'Aragorn, qui suivait de peu la mort de Gandalf, venait de faire s'écrouler son monde. Ses sentiments étaient un mélange de regret, de tristesse et de peur de l'avenir. Ils étaient tellement tous obnubilés par la mission de l'anneau, et par l'importance de survivre, de rester discret, de pouvoir se battre à tout moment... qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Aragorn était devenu plus qu'une simple escorte. Il était devenu un véritable ami. Et Frodon se morfondait de s'en être rendu compte beaucoup trop tard.

C'était comme ça souvent : c'est souvent quand vous êtes privés à jamais de quelqu'un ou quelque chose, que vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous y teniez.

Son regard glissa vers Sam, qui malgré les tourments et la tristesse qu'il partageait, ronflait profondément non loin de lui. Apparemment il en fallait plus que la mort d'un ami proche pour perturber son sommeil. Mais Frodon s'en voulut rapidement de ces pensées. Sam avait passé beaucoup de temps à veiller sur lui, aussi loin que lui permettait ses capacités. La mort d'Aragorn devait être la goutte qui avait fait déborder l'amphore de sa résistance.

Frodon porta le regard un peu plus loin: Gimli semblait décidé à battre Sam au concours de "scions du bois en dormant". Le hobbit eut un faible sourire quand Boromir qui venait de s'asseoir non loin du nain, lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire un peu taire. Dans le bref semi-silence qui s'ensuivit, Frodon réalisa que de doux chants elfiques montaient des arbres, sans qu'il puisse en comprendre la signification.

Le hobbit perçut un mouvement non loin et se retourna.

"Legolas, est-ce que ça va ?"

L'elfe sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers le hobbit avec une expression calme et détachée sur le visage. Il demeura silencieux un moment, puis sourit doucement. "Frodon, vous ne dormez pas ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil", répondit le hobbit d'une voix lasse en s'asseyant complètement, et en détaillant l'elfe de leur groupe. Il ne portait plus la rude tenue de combat de Mirkwood, tachée de terre et de sang. Il avait opté pour un pantalon sombre, et une tunique simple et courte, aux longues manques, dont le tissu semblait osciller entre le gris argent et le bleuté des rayons de lunes. Il semblait désormais plus dans le styles des elfes locaux. Il tenait dans ses mains un fin vase argenté finalement ciselé. Mais Frodon avait la sensation que la seule fonction de ce vase pour Legolas était de lui occuper les mains, qu'il aurait probablement tordues d'anxiété et de désespoir, sinon...

Le hobbit se racla la gorge. "Ces chants elfiques... que veulent-ils dire ?"

Legolas leva légèrement la tête et prêta l'oreille à la mélopée qui circulait parmi les arbres, puis confirma ce que Frodon soupçonnait intérieurement. "Ce sont des chants en mémoire de Gandalf et d'Aragorn. Les elfes ont leur manière à eux de pleurer...". Il marqua une brève pause, puis abaissa les yeux vers Frodon: "Mais je n'ai pas le coeur à traduire ces chants. Car pour moi, la peine est encore trop grande". Son regard presque doux fit légèrement frissonner le porteur de l'anneau.

Dans la clairière, plus tôt, il avait vu Legolas complètement fermé, s'efforçant apparemment de retenir ses larmes, et plongé dans un profond mutisme. Mais il portait encore le sang d'Aragorn sur lui. Et maintenant, il ne versait pas plus de larmes qu'à l'époque, mais semblait juste plus calme. Plus détaché.

Fodon soupira. Legolas venait de le lui expliquer : les elfes ont leur manière à eux de pleurer. "Que va-t-il advenir de nous ?", fut la question qu'il adressa alors à l'archer blond. Legolas soupira, puis fit quelques pas vers le hobbit et s'assit auprès de lui, en tournant le dos à Boromir à sept mètres d'eux.

"Les humains ont coutume de dire que ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort...", commença l'elfe d'une voix douce et basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller Sam. Une fois encore, Frodon eut la sensation qu'il en faudrait bien plus que ça pour éveiller son jardinier. "Mais ils oublient de dire qu'avant de nous rendre plus fort, ça nous laisse un bon moment au sol", continua l'archer après une brève interruption. "Nous avons au moins la chance que le sol sur lequel nous sommes, est un sol protégé. Nous aurons le temps de récupérer avant de repartir. Nous continuerons certainement la mission comme prévu, mais il faudra revoir quelques détails. Faisons confiance à la sagesse de dame Galadriel et du seigneur Celeborn, et dans l'immédiat, donnons nous le temps de faire notre deuil".

Frodon fronça les sourcils. Décidément, même si Legolas l'avait prévenu, il n'aimait pas trop la façon détachée dont les elfes faisaient face à la disparition d'un proche. A moins que Legolas ait voulu être purement tactique, pour détourner un peu son attention du chagrin. Un détail lui revint alors, et il redressa la tête vers le Mirkwoodien.

"Tu dis que cet endroit est sur. Mais... et si le tueur était toujours là ?"

Legolas se raidit légèrement et croisa son regard ; Frodon déglutit, mal à l'aise avec le sujet qu'il allait aborder, d'autant plus que les mœurs elfiques actuels le décontenançaient. "Boromir nous a dit...", il reprit après une brève pause en abaissant sa voix au point qu'elle parut n'être plus qu'un murmure: "Boromir nous a dit que celui qui avait tué Aragorn... Qu'il avait le même visage que toi...".

Il ne savait pas trop la réaction qu'il craignait le plus de la part de Legolas en abordant ce qu'il craignait être un sujet tabou. Mais Legolas arriva a le surprendre par un petit rire sec qui lui glaça le sang jusqu'à ce que l'elfe s'explique : "Boromir est un _humain_. Pour lui, tous les elfes doivent se ressembler. Alors pour peu qu'ils aient la même couleur de cheveux...". Frodon aurait juré qu'il y avait une pointe de ressentit et de mépris dans la voix de Legolas quand il avait prononcé le mot _'humain'._

L'explication de l'archer paraissait tenir le sentier. Frodon constata quand même qu'une ombre passait dans le regard de l'elfe alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus réduites qu'à un simple trait. "Néanmoins, tu comprendras que je sois loin d'apprécier la méprise de cet humain ignorant."

Frodon eut un faible sourire, ne sachant pas trop comment comprendre la phrase de Legolas. "Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...".

Legolas regarda le hobbit, et sourit faiblement. Puis il tendit une main fine vers le visage de Frodon et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. "Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, Frodon. Repose-toi maintenant. Dame Galadriel nous fera probablement réveiller à l'aube pour nous parler de la situation actuelle. Mais dors. Tu ne crains rien ici."

Frodon sourit faiblement, et se rallongea alors que l'elfe se remettait debout et s'éloignait. Cependant le hobbit doutait qu'il put trouver le repos, comme Legolas le lui conseillait. Un moment s'écoula pendant lequel des pensées diverses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si Legolas avait raison, Galadriel et Celeborn leur fourniraient probablement des guerriers de chez eux pour compenser leurs récentes pertes et augmenter leurs chances de survie. Néanmoins, Frodon n'était pas prêt à faire totalement confiance à des elfes étrangers qui n'auraient aucun vécu avec eux... Surtout s'ils devaient avoir la même froideur détachée qu'il avait devinée lors de sa discussion avec Legolas.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention, et il se redressa sur un coude. Quoi qu'ait pu dire leur archer, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans cette forêt. Et si le tueur d'Aragorn en avait aussi après l'anneau qu'il portait autour du cou ?

Ses pensées inquiètes s'évanouirent rapidement quand il vit que le "rodeur" n'était autre que Legolas à nouveau, et il se prépara à se rallonger, comme l'elfe lui avait enclin de faire. C'est à ce moment là qu'une cloche d'alarme retentit dans son esprit, et il se redressa brusquement.

"Legolas ? Mais pourquoi tu as remis tes vêtements tachés de sang ?"

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Hé oui ! Alors que d'autres fics anciennes ont été ressorties et updatées, y avait pas de raison que celle-ci échappe au lot ! ;-) Hi hi :-)

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour votre soutiens / vos gentils commentaires / vos mails d'insultes _("ça me saoule ! ça avance pas!")_ / etc... pendant tous ces mois. J'espère que ceux et celles qui avaient perdu tout espoir de lire une suite gambadent à nouveau dans les vertes prairies du bonheur et - ... NAN ! J'AI PÔ FUMÉ D'ABORD ! ;-) (c'est juste qu'il se fait très tard / tôt ;-) )

**Merci tout plein** **à** Alana Chantelune, Àguila, Aurialie, Eleclya111, Elro, Elysabeth, Enyo (Nekoneko), Gaeriel Palpatine, Izia Black, Kotori99, Kyoki, Luad, Luinil Azruretoile, Lunelfique, Matteic, Meestyna, Miriel, Naemir, Nefra, Nikita Aquaviva, Ninfea, Orianne, Sheikana, Silver, Tari Miriel, et Xylo.

**·..·**

**Alors, les réponses à vos questions (ch 4 et 5 réunis), c'est ici et c'est maintenant :-)**

**Société Protectrice des Elfes Martyrisés:** Ah ben, avec tout ce que Legolas (et d'autres elfes) s'en prennent dans les fics en général, ils doivent en avoir, du boulot ! :D

**La chanson de Legolas:** inspirée de "crying in the rain" (a-ha). Apparemment, l'idée d'un mp3 a l'air de vous intéresser. Ok, dès que j'ai une minute de libre, je m'y mets ;) (mais n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler, surtout :p )

**Le rapport entre ces mondes:** Il est abordé dans le chapitre 3. On y apprend grâce à Lynn qu'une multitude de mondes parallèles existe, et qu'il y a moyen - grâce à une technologie particulière - de passer de l'un à l'autre. Qu'une organisation "au-dessus", surveille tout ces mondes, et interfèrent parfois avec certains d'entre eux pour "étudier" certaines facettes. C'est dans ce chapitre qu'on en apprend plus sur (Legolas) **Greenleaf **tel qu'il était au début (un gars très bien apparemment), avant que Tolkins n'entre en contact avec lui et ne lui parle des autres mondes.

Un chapitre à relire, donc, pour qui aurait encore des difficultés à comprendre. D'autres explications arriveront bien sur dans les prochains chapitres.

**Legolas en serial Killer:** apparemment, il vous plait, celui là ;-) C'est clair que c'est toujours intéressant de prendre un perso typé "BON" et de le transformer en "MÉCHANT". L'inverse est aussi vrai :-) Mais attention, dans les histoires que j'écris, il y a rarement des gens qui sont bons à 100% _(il y a toujours des parts d'ombres en chacun)_, ou mauvais à 100% _(ils sont parfois juste incompris, ou ont un but plus haut qui demande des sacrifices)._ Un perso 100% BON est über chiant, et un perso 100% MAUVAIS devient rapidement inintéressant.

**Lien avec "The Touch of Sight":** oui :-) Mon petit clin d'oeil à une autre fic bien "angst" sur Legolas, que j'avais bien appréciée (auteur LAXGIRL), et qui se prêtait bien à l'ambiance de cette histoire-ci ;-) Et comme cette fic-là était inspirée de **"Dead Zone"**, alors, indirectement, il y a aussi cette inspiration ici ;-) Maintenant, je sais pas si les autres auteurs/teuses qui sont ici apprécieraient le fait de voir dans cette fic que "Greenleaf" a débarqué dans une de leurs histoires et a un peu fichu la pagaille ;-)

**Lien avec "The Ring" **_(le film, pas la fanfic "Ring")_**:** En fait, cette fic fait un lien avec une autre de mes fics qui elle, fait un lien avec "The Ring". Donc... indirectement... Oui ;)

**Lien avec "The One":** Heu... Ben oui :) Tout le monde autour de moi avait l'air de dire que le film était à ch(...) alors que je l'avais trouvé pas mal du tout. (bon, pas un chef d'oeuvre, mais agréable à regarder quand même). J'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait en mélangeant avec LOTR. Mais bon, si la trame de base est inspirée de THE ONE, après, ça dévie bien ;-)

**Lien avec "Of Dust And Leaves": **Ouiiiii :) Y en a qui ont reconnu Elloran via son frère Illidan. Ca vous donne une idée comme quoi ça va BIEN bastonner de ce côté là aussi ;-) Bon, du coup, pour ceux et celles qui ont fait le lien, "Of Dust And Leaves" sera un peu spoilée, mais bon... ;) Y aura encore d'autres surprises de ce côté là ;) _(félicitations à Orianne, pour avoir fait le lien ;) )_

**Retard dans la fic = intérêt pour Legolas éteint ?** Non non. Même si c'était le cas, je terminerais quand même les fics en cours, par respect pour vous ;-) Je déteste quand une série ou un dessin animé s'arrête en plein milieu pour des raisons de production... Alors, je vais pas vous infliger ça avec mes histoires, hein? ;-) Bon, s'il m'arrivait un accident, disons mortel... Là, ça serait un poil plus dur... _( parce que l'écriture de chapitres avec une planche ouija... déjà qu'avec un clavier ça prend des plombes... :-) )_

Non, le retard est principalement du à une vie surchargée et un horaire overbooké. Je vois pas le temps passer ^^ Et j'ai plus eu de vraies vacances depuis... 2002 à peu près ^^; Mais je vous oublie pas ;-)

**Naheulbeuk:** Toujours en cours de production. Du retard (3 ans) a été produit suite à la fuite d'un producteur/arnaqueur avec le pognon de l'équipe et ensuite quelques soucis de casting. Venez sur le site du **Mortal Fight Circus**. Vous aurez plus d'info dessus, et surtout: le casting final et officiel. Mais oui, je joue toujours l'elfe :-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà. 3h du mat (hé oui, j'écris toujours mieux dès la tombée du crépuscule, alors que je préfère le jour à la nuit. Allez savoir... ;-) ), je m'en vais aller roupiller un petit peu ;-)

Pour les personnes qui sont sur **Facebook:**

**Ninféa Di Luna** a créé un groupe **"Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin!) ses fics"** _(si si, allez-y, rigolez bien... -_^ )._ N'hésitez pas à venir dire coucou. Y a souvent des discussions sur d'anciennes fics, des previews des fics à venir, des détails/secrets croustillants, des vidéos, des images, etc... ;-) De quoi vous faire patienter entre deux sorties de chapitres :-)

_(et n'hésitez pas à lire ses fics à elle, aussi. Elle est bourrée de talents ! ^_^)_

Gros bisous à tous et toutes :*

::Roselyne::


End file.
